Broken Arrow
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward have always loved each other. Married and happy, nothing could destroy them. But a tragedy tore them apart, two years later at the ER, Edward gets called to treat a critical patient, and as the blankets are pulled off her body, their world's collide again. They have never stopped loving each other, and now they've found each other again, can they save their love?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone :)**

**I know I've been MIA recently, and I apologise deeply. A lot has been happening, and I haven't had time for the wonderful world of FanFiction.**

**However, I'm back now :)**

**Turning Page is now over and completed. I hpoe you all enjoyed the story, and if you haven't read it yet, I'd love if you took the time to!**

**My uncompleted stories will be continued, and One Million Emotions will be started in due course.**

**This is a new story, one which has been playing on my mind a lot and only now have I had the chance to write it.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and you'll experience this journey with me! It's a Christmas story, and will be finished before Christmas... So I predict about 11/12 chapters!**

**ALL HUMAN. EXB. HEA. RATED M FOR LEMONS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**BELLA POV**_

College was exciting, a new experience, a new life.

I loved it.

Everything changed so much when I went to College. I'd met so many brilliant people, made amazing friends and enjoyed every part of my life.

I loved the freedom.

The possibilities...

I met him on the 3rd October in my first year. He was third year, a medicine student, and by far the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen in my life.

He stood with his friends, a beer in one hand, and the other in his pocket. He wore jeans, a dark blue t shirt, and a lighter blue shirt on top. His hair was a mess - Tousled, golden locks of hair that sat in disarray on his head. His face was god-like. His smile literally lit up the room. His green eyes seemed to pierce through any silence that anyone heard.

He made everyone happy.

But he would never have been interested in me, a silly little first year Maths student. I wasn't the most beautiful person either, no matter how many times someone told me I was, I'd never believe it.

The only word to describe me was plain.

But that night, apparently I wasn't plain.

I caught him looking at me throughout the night. I'd simply gone out to a bar on the University campus with a few friends, and he'd seemed to have done the same thing.

At one point I went to the bar, and a few seconds later he was beside me. His elbow brushed against my arm, and he turned his head slightly to look at me.

I smiled up at him slightly, attempting not to be dazzled by his utter beauty.

He smiled back, blinking a little before he put out his hand, "Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

I took his hand, shaking it gently, "Bella Swan."

"Would you like a drink?" He offered, pointing toward the bar.

I shook my head, "I'm not old enough, I'll buy myself a coke."

"You're telling me you don't drink?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, looking down at the ground, "Umm…"

"You do." I could hear the smirk in his voice, "What would you like?"

"I can buy my own." I nodded, looking back up at him again with a smile.

He repeated his question, and I sighed, telling him I'd like a beer.

He ordered two drinks, before asking if I'd like to sit with him.

We sat in the corner, where it was quieter and we could talk. Which just made me nervous.

He spoke first, "Please tell me if I start to annoy you." He laughed, "I'm slightly drunk, hence the reason I'm talking to you. If I was stone cold sober I'd be far too shy."

My heart melted a little as I watched his crooked smile, and I giggled, admitting I was in the same situation.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He smiled, "You're very beautiful."

We stared back at each other for a long moment, green eyes burning into brown, brown eyes melting in a puddle at my feet.

We talked for the majority of the night. I found out tons about him.

He was a third year medical student, 21 years old. He had one brother, who still lived in his hometown of Forks with his parents, a little town a while away from Seattle. He'd always wanted to go to Seattle University, to follow in his father's footsteps. He played guitar aswell, and sung, though when I asked him to sing something for me, he refused, but promised he would at some point.

I was just happy because that meant I'd see him again.

He was incredibly smart, and funny. He told jokes and I couldn't help but laugh at his cheeky smile everytime he said a punchline. He was the nicest guy I'd ever met, he made great conversation, and he made me feel comfortable.

He couldn't believe I was from Florida, mostly because of my pale skin. I explained I preferred the cold, which was why I chose Seattle as a University. We talked about my mom and dad for a short while, and I admitted that I missed them a little, to which he replied, "But if you hadn't left Florida, I'd never have met you."

I felt like I loved him after that first night.

Our friends eventually joined us, and we all bonded that night. His friends were lovely, and I had no qualms that they were nothing but genuine people.

When myself and my friends decided to leave, himself and his friends stood up to say goodbye. He hugged me tightly, and I couldn't help but marvel in the heat of his body and the feel of his arms around me.

We pulled back slowly, glancing into each other's eyes once again. For a short second I thought he was going to kiss me.

He reached up with his right hand, tracing his finger down my cheek as his eyes burned into my own.

As he moved closer, my friend Alice chirped and called my name.

Edward and I turned around, glancing at her before laughing awkwardly. I let myself out of his arms and he smiled softly at me, "I'll see you around, Bella."

After that night I didn't think I'd see him again, even though my friends insisted that he clearly liked me and wanted to see me more than once.

But all that kept ringing in my mind was that when he was sober, he was shy.

It turns out I had nothing to be worried about.

We ran into each other, we talked, we laughed, we ended up seeing each other on nights out, we spent more and more time together.

We started dating half way into my first year.

We dated the whole way through College.

He finished his medical degree and began work in the hospital.

A year after that I finished my Maths degree.

It had been the most perfect three years of my life.

And on my graduation day, he asked me to marry him.

I married him.

That guy I spotted on a night out, the guy I happened to bump in to at the bar, the guy I spoke to all night and realised he was perfect.

Too perfect for me.

I married him.

My first love. My only love.

I married him.

I wasn't Isabella Swan anymore. I was Isabella Cullen.

I loved his family, they loved me. Our families loved each other. My friends and Edward's friends were now all best friends.

Everything was perfect.

The first year of marriage, we adapted to quickly. I loved our Seattle apartment, our little home. With both our jobs, we had a good amount of money. We were planning on buying a house, making that our home too.

We had an amazing life. I was so happy with him. Everyday I had a smile on my face. I woke up next to him, I fell asleep in his arms. I told him l loved him. He told me he loved me more.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

18 months after our wedding day, I fell pregnant. Words cannot describe how excited we were.

We were going to have a little Edward or Bella, and the pregnancy only brought us closer.

We bought our house in Seattle, a gorgeous period home we both fell in love with as soon as we saw it. We decorated it, made it our home, and I knew I didn't want my life any other way.

6 months into my pregnancy, I went into labour.

The baby was premature, our little baby girl was ill.

"She's like a poppy." Edward had said, "So delicate."

We named her Poppy.

Edward and I never left the hospital, we held each other together as we prayed she'd make it through.

I couldn't imagine my life without Edward Cullen, so I wasn't sure how everything fell apart like it did.

Our delicate little flower didn't make it. Edward and I watched as she took her last breath, and I could still remember how my body shook against Edward's as we cried.

We buried her, we said goodbye to her, we attempted to live a normal life after we'd mourned.

Edward and I were never the same.

We drifted apart.

It was my fault. It was his fault.

It didn't matter.

It was over.

I could still remember the day I left.

It broke my heart.

I could still hear his voice calling…

"Bella, come back. I love you."

"I love you too." I'd whispered, but the door was already shut behind me…

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

My eyes were heavy, and I attempted to shut them as I took a seat in my office chair, leaning my head back.

But of course, with every shut of my eyes came the flash of her face.

I sat up, sighing as I ran my fingers through my hair.

My stomach had been churning for the past hour, and I had no idea why.

I pressed the button on my computer, watching it buzz to life as my office door opened.

"Edward."

I glanced up at Mary, the Senior Nurse for Accident and Emergency. She was a motherly figure, kinda like my rock at work.

"Yeah?" My eyes looked at hers, and I knew automatically it was something serious.

"Car accident." She explained, "The car veered off the road due to ice, off the bridge, into the river. The ambulance is a few minutes away."

My legs shot up, cursing the November weather over and over again as Mary and I walked towards the entrance, waiting on the arrival of the patient.

"I had a bad feeling this past hour." I muttered to her as the sickly feeling increased, "I knew something was wrong… What do we know?"

"Nothing. Literally nothing." She sighed, "Someone saw the accident, they saved the girl but it's critical."

"We'll need to get her warmed up slowly." I noted, "And then take a look at external and internal damage."

Mary nodded her agreement, "They say she's probably mid-twenties. Hopefully she's healthy enough to fight through it."

I didn't get the chance to answer her, because suddenly the ambulance pulled up.

The rush was crazy, but it was a reminder of why I came to work.

To stop myself from thinking about her…

The stretcher was taken out of the ambulance slowly, the woman's face and body covered completely in the hypothermic blankets the crew had thought to use.

They potentially saved her life.

We brought her into the Emergency Room, bringing her into our secluded section, Mary and I beginning the initial checks and giving out instructions to the other nurses.

I slipped my hand under the blanket, reaching for the woman's right arm, feeling her ice cold skin almost pierce through my own. I pressed my two fingers to her wrist, trying to feel for her heartbeat.

I glanced down at her pale arm.

So so pale.

My fingers moved slightly, running them over her wrist to try and locate her pulse.

As my fingers moved, they stalled faintly, my eyes widening at the small scar near her vein. At that moment my heart beat thudded erratically, just as my fingers located her faint pulse under her skin.

I stared at the scar, my eyes widened, yet still able to prickle with fearful tears.

I could hear Mary calling my name, but all I could see was the scar.

A little, tiny heart shaped scar.

Bella's scar.

It was from the needle they'd used at the hospital when she went into labour. They used about ten needles, all in the same spot, trying to get blood from her vein.

They'd left a distinct scar.

One I'd never forgotten about.

But…

It couldn't be…

That was impossible…

It couldn't be her…

The tip of my finger touched the scar, just as my eyes travelled to the rest of the blankets, looking at the small body underneath them.

Mary was still calling me, asking if she should remove the blanket from the woman's upper body to check for chest injuries.

She suddenly realised she wasn't getting an answer from me. She knew something was wrong.

But right now her focus was the patient, and she used her own initiative and decided to pull the blankets away.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and my finger shook on the scar as Mary pulled the blanket away from the woman's face.

And there she was…

My Bella…

My wife…

Dying.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this :) **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! The story will definitely be continued if I know you guys are interested in reading!**

**And on a side note, Breaking Dawn Part 2? HOW AMAZING? Gah, I loved it. Kinda sad it's over now, however we do have Twilight FanFiction's to keep us occupied! ;)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Wow! You guys completely blew me away with your responses for the first installment!**

**So glad you guys are ready for the journey!**

**As for a few questions that were asked in the reviews, I'll give you guys some answers now :)**

**Updates will be at LEAST once a week.. This is gonna end up being a Christmas story, so it will be finished around then!**

**Also, we will be staying mostly in the present for this story, though both Edward and Bella will be thinking/talking about their past, and there will be flashbacks too :)**

**And now, here's the first official chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow, it's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow.**_

_**When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow, you fall off course..."**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**E**__**DWARD POV**_

My eyes flashed around her face, down the blankets, to her wrist, and then back up to her face again.

She was pure white, like snow. Her eyes were shut and her lips parted like they would be while she was sleeping and I was just about to wake her up with a kiss.

But she wasn't just sleeping. She was dying.

I could suddenly hear the beep of a heart monitor, but it was so slow, so faint.

Her face looked shallow, and I could see her collarbone jutting from her skin. She'd always been soft and skinny, but not to this extent.

Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, and I was so used to that sight I might have smiled if it wasn't dripping with water.

She couldn't even swim.

Her worst fear was drowning.

I could feel my fingers squeezing around her wrist as I attempting to keep my tears and screams at bay. The coldness of her skin was burning through my hand.

She was never this cold.

I always kept her warm.

My poor Bella…

I had to help her. I had to.

But my feet were planted on the ground, my hand was stuck to her wrist, and my eyes couldn't move from her face.

She wouldn't want me here. She wouldn't want me to see her like this.

But I hadn't seen her in two years, I couldn't leave her side.

"EDWARD… Go."

The words pierced through my head, and I knew it was Mary saying them, but my subconscious knew it was Bella.

I dropped her wrist, watching it fall limply by her side, causing my heart to squeeze as I turned on my heel and ran from the ward, attempting to find my office.

I pushed through the door, hearing the click of it shutting two seconds _after _my hands and knees found the floor. I didn't even care if anyone saw me.

Tears fell down my face before I had the chance to think about them. Sobs wracked my body, and in the back of my mind I'd knew I'd only cried like this two times in my life.

When Bella and I lost Poppy.

And when I lost Bella.

But I hadn't lost Bella, she'd just left. She'd left me.

But she was still alive. That's what I had to tell myself over and over again to get the tears to stop back then.

But she was dying now.

Would I lose her?

I moved my body to my office chair, setting my head down on the desk as I let the heartbreak and tears overcome me.

I had nothing else to do but mourn her.

It must have been hours later, because the dark night Bella had arrived in, had now turned into a new dawn.

But with the new dawn, came no hope at all.

I didn't have any hope for her survival, something told me she was meant to come back into my life, simply for me to say a proper goodbye.

But suddenly, I heard my office door open.

I knew it was Mary.

My head snapped up, and I didn't care that she would see my bloodshot eyes, or my tear stained face.

Her eyes were sympathetic, and that was when I knew…

"She's gone." I managed to whisper, moving to place my head in my hands, shaking my head over and over again, "She's gone."

"No no no." Mary gushed, rushing over to my side, "Edward, look at me."

She knelt down as I turned to look at her, attempting to breathe at the slight sign of hope she gave me.

"We worked for hours, Edward. We heated up her body slowly, did internal and external checks like we'd discussed before she arrived. She's warm, she's stable… She's been transferred to the Intensive Care Unit on floor 6…" Mary sighed, "We had to put her in an induced coma, because of potential swelling on her brain."

My eyes widened, and Mary placed her hand on mine, squeezing it tightly, "I said potential swelling, Edward. Not definite. But when she wakes up, she will be very ill. There was water in her lungs, that kind of thing."

I nodded my head, taking a calming breath, "She's alive. What are her chances of getting through it with no long term damage?"

"Yes, Bella's alive… And I'd say 80%."

"Eighty… That's pretty good given the circumstances…" My eyes snapped to Mary's, "Wait… Bella? How do you know her name?"

"Because you kept mumbling it over and over again… 'Bella… My wife…'" Mary sighed, "I didn't know you were married, Edward."

I glanced down at the floor, "She left me two years ago… That's when I transferred to this hospital… I didn't want to leave Seattle, but I had to leave my old job… I was sick of people asking what happened, asking if I was okay…"

Mary opened her mouth to speak, and I knew she was going to ask what happened.

But she stopped herself.

"We met each other in College…" I looked at the wall, picturing the scene in my head as I spoke, "She was perfect… Absolutely beautiful, funny, lovely personality, so interesting… So brilliant to be around… She was 18, I was 21… She was so smart, studying a Math degree, knowing exactly what she wanted from her life… I knew I wanted her… We started dating, and we were together for three years before I asked her to marry me." Mary gasped, "I couldn't believe my ears when she said yes… But she did… We got married, we lived in Seattle together and we couldn't have been happier… A year and a half after our wedding day she fell pregnant, we were over the moon… We had good jobs, plenty of money, we moved into a gorgeous house…" I sighed, swallowing a little, "Our baby girl was born 3 months premature… We named her Poppy…" I shook my head, "She didn't make it… And it tore us apart… Literally… She left me two years ago… I hadn't seen her since until… Now."

"Oh Edward." Mary moved, putting her arms around me tightly and I let her hug me, because right now exactly what I needed was a hug.

"Have you rung her parents?" I whispered.

Mary pulled back a little, even more sadness overcoming her features, "Edward… I'm guessing you don't know…"

"Know what?"

"I put two and two together. Her name is Bella, she's your wife… I researched Bella Cullen on the records… Obviously you're her next of kin, but I tried to track down her parents too… Renee and Charlie Swan?" I nodded, "Edward, they passed away a year ago… She has no one."

It hit me like a brick wall, and even more of my life crumbled down around me.

"Oh no…" I began to shake a little, putting my head in my hands, "I should have been there for her."

"You didn't know." Mary assured me, "How could you have known?"

"I need to go see her." I mumbled, standing up, "I have to."

"Floor 6." Mary told me, moving to let me walk past her, "And Edward?" She called as I reached the door, "It'll be okay." She promised.

I left my office, taking the first lift and hitting the number 6 five times until the doors finally closed. My hands were shaking, and tears were directly behind my eyes.

But I had to be strong.

The doors opened, and I headed straight for the Intensive Care Unit. I thought about reaching for my Doctor pass and scanning the doors to open. But I wasn't a Doctor now. I was a family member.

I pressed the buzzer, waiting for the nurse to ask who I was.

"Edward Cullen." I answered, "Bella Cullen's husband."

The door buzzed open after a long second, and I walked inside, attempting to ignore the nurse's wide eyes as she looked at me.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly, hearing all the different beeps coming from all the different patients.

I was pointed toward the end of the long room, and I walked slowly, trying to catch my breath before I saw her again.

When I reached her cubicle, it was covered by the hospital curtain.

That gave me a chance to collect my nerves and tell myself everything would be okay.

Hopefully…

I pulled the curtain across slowly, seeing the bed first before my eyes travelled upwards, noticing her small body, and then her face.

I walked in, pulling the curtain back again behind myself, my eyes never straying from her face.

She wasn't as pale now, and she a little colour in her cheeks, which gave me a slight hope.

I walked forward, taking in her now dry hair. It was still that auburn colour I loved, and still the same length it always was. She had lost a little weight, but she'd always been petite so it didn't make much of a difference. She was still beautiful, still the perfect woman I fell in love with all those years ago.

My heart was bursting at the seams, and I couldn't believe I was actually looking at her.

She couldn't be here…

It was all my imagination…

I'd finally lost the plot, just like my brother said I would.

The blankets were covering her, but only up to her chest. Her face and arms weren't covered, and so I reached out for her hand, and as I touched it, I realised she _was _here.

She was within my reach again.

My finger caressed the back of her hand slightly, and I found myself whispering "Bella…" before I had a chance to stop myself.

To my complete and utter amazement, her hand flinched a little.

I knew it was only a reflex. The Doctor inside me knew it wasn't actually her.

But the husband inside me knew it was Bella.

Now I understood why families got so much hope when they experienced something like this.

I glanced down at the chair by her bedside, and knew I'd sit down in a minute… Just after I did one thing…

I moved closer to the bed, leaning down slowly to look at her face.

So beautiful.

So perfect.

I felt a tear drop down my cheek, and I sighed, pressing my forehead to hers gently, feeling the gentle warmth now radiating from her skin.

Two years since I'd done this.

Two years.

"I love you." I whispered, before I gently pressed my lips to hers, "I love you." I promised.

And that's when I knew…

Just like she'd made her way back to me, to this hospital, on this night…

She'd make it through this.

And I'd never, _ever, _let her leave again.

I knew she didn't love me anymore. But I loved her.

I'd make her fall in love with me all over again.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Happy Friday!**

**I hope everyone has an amazing weekend, and here is the next chapter of Broken Arrow! **

**Thank you guys for all the AMAZING reviews so far! I'm glad people are enjoying the story, and are ready for the journey :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"When you hit the ground, it's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell-bound."**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**BELLA POV**_

A warm arm was wrapped around my waist, and as I woke up and stirred, I felt the arm pull me closer to the body behind me.

I could smell his scent as he brushed away my hair from my shoulder with his free hand, before placing an air soft kiss on my bare skin.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled automatically, "Good morning, handsome."

The arm moved suddenly, turning me around as my hand reached for him.

We shared a soft kiss, our smiles lingering and our noses brushing against each other's as we let our fingers brush over the other's face. He trailed his finger down my right cheek, so familiar and so comforting, I couldn't help but shiver.

"I love you." He swore, and I couldn't help but feel my heart squeeze and my head spin at his words.

"I love you too." I promised, sealing it with another kiss.

We pulled back, and I glanced around his College room, grinning at the posters on the wall, the papers and textbooks scattered on his table, his wardrobe which contained as much of my clothes as it did his own…

It was so…

Edward.

I glanced back at him, and he was looking at me with a puzzled expression, "What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I murmured, watching my fingers dance up and down his arm, "I feel like I haven't seen this place in forever."

"Probably because you haven't." He retorted with a laugh.

I looked up at his face in confusion, seeing the college guy disappear into my husband.

My beautiful, perfect husband.

I glanced around the room again, frowning slightly at our bedroom.

It was our bedroom from our house in Seattle.

I shook my head a little, feeling a pain deep in the back of my skull.

I ignored it, turning to look at Edward, a bright smile on his face.

"So Mrs Cullen, what do you wanna do today?"

I grinned at my name. I always did that.

Mrs Cullen.

_I was Mrs Cullen._

I snuggled into his arms, not even worrying that two seconds ago we were college students.

I was just enjoying this again.

It felt like years since I'd had his arms around me, or his fingers in my hair, or his lips on mine.

I shut my eyes, "You haven't answered, baby." He laughed.

"Hmm… Doing this seems pretty amazing." I concluded, "Let's do this all day."

His hand, which lay on my hip, suddenly seemed to grow colder.

"You're cold." I murmured, reaching down for his hand.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow colder too, and I sat up, holding Edward's hand between both of mine, glancing over at his face.

His eyes were sad, miserable…

Why was he so sad?

He removed his hand from mine, before placing it over my stomach.

That was why he was so sad…

We'd lost our baby.

I'd killed our baby.

I took a breath, looking up into his eyes as they grew with hatred.

That was why, after we'd lost Poppy, I couldn't bear to look at him… Because I didn't want to see the hatred I _knew _was lying within him.

I'd never seen the hate in his eyes, but I knew if I looked at him, I'd see it for sure.

It was bound to be there.

He hated me for killing our baby, just like I hated myself.

"You killed her." He snapped, ripping his hand away from my stomach, "You killed my daughter! Our daughter!"

I tried to reach for his hand, my heart pounding fast as my head pierced with pain, "No… Edward!"

"You killed her!" He growled, his teeth clenching as he got off the bed.

He was wearing the suit he wore to Poppy's funeral, and as I looked down at myself I saw my black dress, making tears form in my eyes as I rocked back and forth.

"I didn't mean to." I cried, "I didn't mean to kill her!"

My heart was pounding, I felt like I was about to pass out as shock after shock went through my body.

"Well, it's your fault she's gone. It's _all your fault…"_

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

"We have a heartbeat."

My own heart felt like it was about to jump out of my throat as I watched them pressing the defibrillators to her chest, watching her lift off the bed before settling into her original position.

I must have been in shock, because the Intensive Care nurse suddenly touched my arm.

"Edward?"

My eyes could not stray from my wife's body, but I managed to breathe out a "Yes?" in reply.

"She's okay. We got her back."

I nodded my head slowly, watching them check the machines, and Bella, before moving away gradually, allowing me to sit down by her bedside once again.

She'd been doing so well the past week… I'd know considering I hadn't left her side.

I'd taken the time off work, I was here day and night encase anything happened.

She'd been mostly unresponsive, until yesterday when they adjusted the level of drugs in her body and noticed brain activity. They explained she was probably dreaming, and would need to be kept in a light coma for another day or two before they completely took her out of it.

But then today, I sat down beside her, taking her hand like I did every day since she'd arrived. I watched her face, rubbing her hand gently to heat her up.

We were always cold skinned people, but when we found each other, we kept each other warm.

Always.

I stared at her face, wishing that I'd be able to see her brown eyes again.

It had been longer than two years since I'd properly saw them.

After Poppy died, she refused to look at me.

I knew it was because she thought it was my fault Poppy was gone. She hated me, that's why she couldn't look at me.

I hated myself too.

I'd been watching her face, smiling softly as I wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about…

And then…

Out of nowhere it was like a hurricane hit the building.

Or rather, it was like a hurricane hit me.

The heart machine suddenly flat lined, and within seconds there were Doctors and Nurses around me, pulling me out of the way, ripping my hand from hers.

I stood at the bottom of the bed as they shocked her back to life, the Doctor inside me knowing exactly what was happening, and the husband inside me wanting to cry at the pain they were causing her.

That was my heart they were bringing back to life, not just hers…

I stayed by her side for the rest of the night, into the morning. I refused to leave.

Early the next day, her Consultant came to explain the procedure they'd be carrying out.

It wasn't safe to keep her in a coma for such a long time, given her injuries.

They needed to see if the brain activity was good brain activity.

They were taking her out of the coma.

They were going to wake her up.

Hopefully.

I stood by the bedside as they administered the drugs needed to counteract the ones that had put her in the coma in the first place.

And then it was a waiting game.

I didn't leave her side. I sat with my hand tightly in hers as the nurse at the end of the bed kept checks on all the monitors.

They explained that even after she was taken out of the coma, she'd sleep for a very long time. And so, when more and more brain activity occurred near the evening, I knew she was simply sleeping.

She was sleeping.

The nurse took a check on the monitor, humming slightly to herself with a frown before turning and walking out of the cubicle.

I looked at the monitors quickly to see if anything was wrong, but everything looked fine to me.

I frowned a little, before glancing back down at Bella.

I smiled softly, rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand as I brought my chair closer to the bed, reaching with my free hand to run my finger down her cheek.

"Wake up, beautiful… Please?"

Her face seemed to tilt toward my hand, and I felt the tears fall down my cheeks before I could stop them.

But she didn't fully wake up, she simply sighed and continued in her slumber.

I wondered what she'd do when she saw me.

I knew she hated me, but what exactly would she do?

In my ideal world, she'd look at me, whisper my name and say she loved me.

She'd say that all this time, she's loved me.

She'd say that she was sorry for leaving, she'd explain that something else made her leave.

She'd tell me that it wasn't me.

She'd tell me that it wasn't my fault.

But that wasn't going to happen, and… I was scared.

The nurse soon arrived back, and I resumed my position by her bedside, removing my hand from her face and wiping my eyes quickly.

Mary came to visit later that night after her shift, and she wished me all the best for when Bella finally woke up.

It was at around 11pm that night when I felt her fingers twitch in my hand.

My eyes widened as I glanced at Bella's face, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, before they fluttered slightly.

My breathing stopped altogether.

Even the nurse at the end of the bed was frozen as we both waited.

My heart was thrumming in my chest, and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry because…

She was awake.

She was alive.

And she was right here… With me.

Bella sighed suddenly, taking a deep breath before her throat rasped a little. She blinked one more time before opening her eyes fully, glancing up at the lights of the hospital, frowning and creasing her forehead.

I let out a half laugh, half cry before my hand squeezed hers.

It was in that moment, she realised someone was holding her hand, and she looked away from the lights…

And straight into my eyes.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, and suddenly there was no one else around.

There was no nurse at the end of the bed watching us.

There was no bed, there was no illness, there wasn't even a hospital.

It was just me and Bella…

I felt the tears brim in my eyes as her eyes widened and she gasped, her hand tightening in mine as a tear dropped down her cheek.

My heart began to swell, and I felt my lips smiling softly, imagining myself gripping her tight, telling her she was okay, telling her everything was okay because I had her back now and nothing was ever going to change that.

She was never leaving me again.

We hadn't shared a look like this in years. Brown and green eyes connected, love seeming to shine from our faces at each other…

"Bella…" I whispered softly, my voice thick with tears.

At the sound of my voice, her fragile hand ripped away from mine, and I watched it hover over her mouth, shaking a little in shock as the cold air whipped around my now empty hand.

"Do you know who this man is?" I heard the nurse vaguely in the background, but Bella and I were still in our own little world, "Do you know his name?"

Brain damage.

I suddenly remembered, that she had potential brain damage. That's what the nurse was checking for.

But she did remember me. I already knew.

I could tell by the look in her eyes… She knew exactly who I was.

I watched as Bella lowered her hand from her mouth, her breath shaking as she licked her lips to try and speak.

It seemed like an eternity, but then suddenly, she spoke, and for the first time in two years… She said my name.

"Edward…" She breathed, "He's my husband."

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**I hope so!**

**We have reached over 70 reviews for two chapters, you guys have no idea how happy that makes me! I love you guys!**

**Can we reach 100 reviews with this chapter?**

**Please review with your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Wowwwww! Over 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who's been reading/reviewing/enjoying!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**"He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is.**_

_**She says if it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is."**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**BELLA POV**_

It wasn't really him.

It couldn't be.

That would be impossible…

I wanted to reach my hand out again, just to touch him and see if he was actually real, but I was too scared.

So instead, I rested my hand onto the blanket, trying desperately to rip my eyes from his.

Our stare was too potent, too intense.

I felt like I was going to combust.

It had been so long since I'd properly looked into his green eyes.

I'd missed their unique shade, their depth, the emotions that swam on the surface.

Wait…

Where was the hatred?

There wasn't a sign of anger or hatred within his eyes, and that's how I knew I was definitely dreaming. He looked awed, happy, and even a little sympathetic.

I reached with one hand to pinch my arm, because then I knew I'd wake up, but I tugged on a wire, and suddenly I heard a woman's voice telling me to be careful.

I glanced towards her, recognising the nurse uniform, and the same voice that had asked if I knew Edward.

As I looked at her, I suddenly became aware of my surroundings.

I was in hospital?

My brow furrowed, and I looked around the cubicle, "Do you remember what happened, Bella?"

Edward's voice struck in my head, and I wanted to let out a cry at the honeyed tone I'd missed so desperately.

As his question registered in my brain, I frowned as I felt a wave of coldness come over me. My chest seemed to tighten even more so than it was before as I remembered throwing my hands over my head to stop the impact when the car skidded off the road.

I could remember the water surrounding the car.

I could remember banging on the window, pulling on the door handle, doing everything to try and get out.

I couldn't even swim.

My worst fear was drowning.

Well, that was now a lie. My worst fear was losing Edward.

I remembered thinking about him as the water poured into the car. I could remember thinking that I'd never see him again, although I already knew that two years ago when I left.

But this time it had seemed more permanent. This time there was no hope of going back.

Of course, there was no hope of going back now anyway.

It had been two years. Far too long.

Edward probably had a beautiful new girlfriend. He'd probably moved on with his life and never really thought about me at all.

And now that he had me here, he'd finally ask for the divorce.

"Bella?" His voice sounded again, and I swallowed as I looked up at him.

I nodded, "I remember." I croaked, feeling the dryness of my throat rasp my voice and the pulling of sandpaper in my lungs.

Edward looked at the nurse, who had now moved around the bed and began to check the machines, before pulling a few unnecessary wires from them and myself.

"I'll keep you on the heart monitor for now, and the brain activity monitor too." She was saying to me, "Edward, if you don't mind I'll need a moment alone with Bella to remove the catheter."

I glanced over at Edward, and he nodded once, "Okay…" He left the cubicle, and my heart panged at the thought of him not coming back.

Would he come back?

Why was he even here?

It's not like he loved me.

"You're very lucky." The nurse spoke quietly as she worked, "The accident could have been much worse."

"How did I get out of the car?" I asked her as best I could.

"A man saved you. You were brought into the hospital, they heated you up and checked for internal and external injuries. Then you were brought up here to us, you were put in an induced coma to reduce the risk of brain swelling. And now here you are." She smiled.

"And Edward? When did he get here?"

"He never left." She commented, "You were brought into his ER, apparently he nearly collapsed when he saw you… Well that's the talk of the hospital anyway…" Once she was finished with the wires, she began to pour me a glass of water, "We're going to limit your intake of fluids for the time being. Your Consultant will be around in a half hour or so. You have a very serious lung infection, you'll be on medication for a while, and will need almost 24 hour care."

I took a small sip from the water, coughing a little, "I don't have anyone to take care of me."

"Your next of kin seems up to the job." She smiled, winking once at me before heading towards the exit, "I'll go get your Consultant, Bella."

I stayed quiet as she left, thinking about the words she'd just spoken.

Edward really wouldn't want to take care of me.

I'd just have to go home.

Wherever that is.

I didn't belong anywhere. I hadn't for the past two years.

A traitor tear fell down my cheek, and I reached up quickly to wipe it away as the curtain was pulled back and Edward came back inside.

He hadn't changed at all. He was still the tall, dark, handsome man that was far too perfect for me.

He looked at me, staying by the curtain, "Hi…"

"Hey…" I whispered.

"I'm gonna run to the shop downstairs, I'll get you a few magazines, a book maybe? You'll need something to keep you occupied." He swallowed, "Now that you're awake."

"You don't have to." I shook my head.

He smiled crookedly, that smile I adored oh so much.

"I want to."

And with that, he turned and left the way he came in.

I sat in silence for a long moment, knowing that we'd need to talk at some point.

I had no idea what I'd say.

_I'm sorry?_

_I love you?_

_I've always loved you?_

I took another drink from my water as the curtain opened again.

I glanced up at the woman standing there, her face smiling wistfully.

"You're awake." She commented.

I glanced at her nurse's uniform, before I nodded, "Yes."

She came closer, taking Edward's seat by my side.

"I'm Mary." She smiled, her older and wiser face shining with some hidden secret, "I work with Edward down at the ER."

There it was.

"Oh…" I breathed out.

"Edward doesn't know I'm here… But I'm going to explain something to you, something you must keep in your head at all times… Edward moved to this hospital two years ago, he's a hard worker, he's an amazing Doctor… He and I became fast friends, but I always knew there was something else… Some secret deep within him that he held close to his heart. I realised a week ago, when you were brought into our ER, that the secret was you. You could call it luck that you were brought to this hospital and not a different one in Seattle, but I call it fate." She smiled sadly, "The loss of a baby can tear people apart, but love doesn't end there, dear. Love never ends if it's love for the right person."

I stared at her, my wide eyes were full of tears and I prayed they wouldn't spill over. But with a simple blink, my face was streaked with them.

"Edward doesn't love me." I whispered brokenly, "He's probably moved on. I left two years ago."

"You feel those tears falling down your cheeks?" She asked, taking my hand gently, "They prove that you love your husband. They prove you never wanted to leave. And in some way, you never left. I'm sure he was a massive part of your life these past two years, just like you were a massive part of his… I watched his face when we uncovered you from the blankets that night, I watched him whisper your name, I watched him cry in his office because he thought you were dead, I watched him as he told me your story, I watched the love in his eyes. He loves you."

"He hates me." I took my hand away from hers slowly, "I killed our baby, and he hates me for it."

"Bella, one day you'll realise how silly those words sound. You did not kill your baby, and Edward does not hate you." She stood up, "Do you ever think that maybe Edward thinks the same thing? Maybe he thinks you hate him because you blame him? Let me tell you Bella… He certainly blames himself for everything that happened."

"He shouldn't." I shook my head quickly, "It wasn't his fault."

"And it wasn't yours either." Mary pressed, "Don't brush off what I've said, Bella… It's the truth. The fact that that man has sat here for a week, in this exact spot, holding your hand, waiting for some indication that you weren't leaving him for good, that you weren't going to _die_, it proves everything I told you…" She smiled softly, "I have to go before he comes back… But please Bella, do what is right."

I watched her leave, blinking a few more times as I reached up to wipe my eyes, letting out a ragged breath.

She didn't know what she was talking about.

Edward hated me, and the sooner I accepted that fact the better.

I needed to leave, and not come back. I needed to decline my job offer for Seattle, go back to Florida and take care of myself there.

I wasn't going to burden Edward by asking him to take care of me.

It would only make me realise how much I loved him, and make him realise how much he hated me.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**Now, I have a challenge for you all...**

**At this moment in time, I'm working on another chapter... **

**I want you guys to think of something you wanna see in the next few chapters... Maybe a certain event? Or a chapter from a certain someone's POV? **

**Whatever you want, write it in a review (as well as your opinion on the chapter), hit review and when I get FORTY of them, I'll post the next chapter...**

**That could be tonight if 40 people decide to review!**

**GO GO GO!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey guys!**

**I've literally just got home from work five minutes ago, I jumped on the computer and saw all the reviews!**

**Here is your new chapter as promised!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot to me. And to anyone who thought it was little rude of me to ask for 40 reviews, I wasn't asking for 40 reviews or else I'd NEVER update again, it was more of a little competition for the first 40 reviews to have a suggestion of what could come in the later chapters. I'm thankful for every review I get, whether it's 1 or 100.**

**Also, loads of your ideas will feature in later chapters! Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Anyway, without further ado... Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**"He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around.**_

_**She says if he's looking for love, then she don't wanna be found."**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

I placed my forehead against the wall once I got out of the Intensive Care Unit.

She was really awake.

Now what?

It took all my self-control to leave her alone with the nurse, and then now to go downstairs and get her a book from the shop.

I didn't want to wrap her in cotton wool just yet. I had an insane fear that if I did that she would just push me away even harder.

I took a few calming breaths, thinking of what I'd say to her when the time was right.

It felt like I should just run back inside the ward, lift her from the bed, crush her to my chest and never let her go.

But instead, I forced my legs to move to the stairs.

I took them one at a time, until I got to the bottom floor. Walking quietly to the hospital shop, I tried to smile at the people that said hello to me.

In truth I should be happy.

In truth I _was _happy.

I had her back, she was here…

But for how long?

That was the part that scared me.

I walked around the shop, subconsciously lifting a bunch of flowers, before placing them back down on the stand again.

Don't be stupid Edward.

I lifted a pile of magazines, and the most romantic looking book on the shelves.

Bella loved the romance novels.

I lifted one bottle of her favourite drink, knowing she wouldn't be allowed much fluid yet, but she'd be able to drink it eventually.

I paid for everything before taking the stairs slowly once more, preparing myself for what was to come.

I buzzed myself back into the Intensive Care Unit, heading to the bottom of the long corridor before pulling back the curtain to Bella's bed.

The contents in my hands slammed to the ground as I stared at her empty bed.

I turned around quickly, letting out a breath as my mind flicked with the possibilities of where she could be.

"Nurse?" I asked quickly, "Nurse!"

The same woman who'd sat at the end of Bella's bed for the past few days came over quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Where is she?" I spoke in a panic, "Where has she gone?"

"Edward, calm down." But I could see the panic in her own eyes as she briefly glanced around, "We would have seen her leave if she tried to."

I looked up to the top of the corridor, taking in the nurse's station beside the doors.

I nodded my head once, she was here somewhere.

She had to be.

I walked away from the nurse suddenly, heading straight for the toilet around the corner.

Would she really have attempted to go the toilet by herself in her condition?

I found it quickly, knocking on the door gently, "Bella?"

A second after I'd spoken, I heard a rasp of a breath, and my heart plundered into my shoes as I called her name again.

No answer.

But it was her.

I knew it was.

I tried the lock on the door, thankful when it opened under my grip.

I pulled the door open quickly, feeling the Nurse's presence behind me.

Bella was in her gown, both her hands gripped on the edge of the sink as she attempted to take a deep breath.

She glanced up, looking at me through the mirror before she let go of the sink, falling backwards as her breathing stopped altogether.

I reached forward quickly, wrapping my arms around her body as her head fell backwards into the crook of my arm.

"Bella…" I breathed, lifting her bridal style as I turned back out of the toilet, bypassing the Nurse and heading straight for her bed, "Are you crazy?" I asked her, listening to her desperate rasp and choke for a lungful of air.

I placed her down on the bed gently, my insides crying at the loss of contact with her warm body.

I lifted the oxygen mask from behind her head, turning it on quickly before I placed it over her nose and mouth, holding the back of her head as she took a deep breath.

I felt the tightness in my chest lessen slightly as I watched her regain a little bit of colour.

"Edward." The nurse spoke from behind me, "You really shouldn't be doing that. Hospital policy."

I turned my head to look at her, ice filling my features, "Hospital policy states you should take care of your patients. This is supposed to be a fucking Intensive Care Unit, how the hell did she manage to get to the toilet by herself? Why didn't you see her?"

I knew I was getting too angry, and I shouldn't ever speak to anyone like I was right now.

But the anger was filling me right to the brim.

"I apologise." The nurse said quietly, "I really do… Edward, I'll do my best to take care of her."

I felt Bella's hand reach up to touch mine. I glanced down at her, and she gave me a little nod.

A nod that said a thousand words.

She was telling me it wasn't the nurse's fault. She was telling me to calm down and let the woman do her job.

I took a breath, stepping away from Bella slightly, "I'm sorry." I spoke, "I didn't mean to blow up like that."

The nurse smiled, "Happens to the best of us." She murmured, reaching forward to adjust the mask around Bella's face, "Bella your Consultant will be here in a few minutes. We're keeping you here overnight and then moving you up to another ward tomorrow morning."

Bella simply nodded, not speaking until the nurse had left and I'd begun to pick up the things I'd dropped by her bedside.

"Thank you." She whispered suddenly, "For coming to get me…"

I glanced at her with a crooked smile, "It was the least I could do."

_I just wish I could've came and got you two years ago._

"You don't need to take care of me." She said quietly, and as I looked up to meet her eyes, she glanced away from my face.

I'd gotten so used to that look.

I'd glance at her, she'd glance away into thin air.

No.

Not this time.

It wasn't going to happen this time around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I'm well enough to leave this place… You don't need to take care of me."

"And who will?" I pressed, "I found out about your parents, Bella… I'm so deeply sorry… I wish…" I sighed, "I wish I'd known… I would've tried to help… I would've tried to be there…" The words burned in my throat, but I forced them out anyway, "But they aren't here anymore, and you have no one else to take care of you… So I will."

"That's exactly the reason why you shouldn't. Yeah, I have no parents, that doesn't mean you have to burden yourself with the job of caring for me."

"You would never be a burden." I breathed without even thinking.

She still refused to look at me.

"Bella." I called her, "Look at me."

It seemed like a torturous five seconds before she finally lifted her eyes to mine.

I stared at her, brown and green colliding once again.

I tried to show her through my eyes, I tried to tell her… That I was sorry.

I was asking for her forgiveness, I was asking her to forgive me for what happened.

I was asking her to love me again.

But somehow, her eyes seemed to be asking the same thing.

I opened my mouth, whispering softly, "You would never be a burden, Bella… I'm your husband, so I will do nothing other than take care of you… Sickness and health, remember?"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**I had a PM asking what the quotes were at the beginning of every chapter.**

**They are song lyrics, from The Script's song Broken Arrow... It's a beautiful song, and a big part of the inspiration to this story... Give it a listen!**

**And please please review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

_**"He says a winner never quits, quitter never win.**_

_**She says that this time she is built to face anything."**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**BELLA POV**_

His eyes were closed peacefully, and my fingers trailed slowly over his face.

I traced around his eye, ran my finger down his nose, brushed over his lips, and couldn't help but smile when he let out a breath at my contact.

He seemed so peaceful like this.

He seemed so happy.

I reached up towards his hair, and at my loss of contact with his face, he moved to raise his head from the pillow. But as soon as he felt my touch in his tousled hair, he rested back again, sighing as we lay in the bed.

I watched my fingers as they ran through his hair, looking closely at the different colours within his messy locks.

I smiled as I got to the back of his head, stroking his hair gently before I moved my eyes to his face, staring at him in wonder.

I loved nights like this.

He opened his eyes suddenly, as if feeling my gaze. We stared at each other for a long moment before he moved forward, pressing his warm body even more tightly against mine, before he kissed me gently.

I smiled, returning his warm kiss before I felt his arm snake around me tightly.

He ran his hand down my back, over my hip and then back up the front of my body before coming to rest on my face. He stroked his finger down the side of my cheek, a motion I'd become so used to.

"It feels complete when you're here." He whispered suddenly.

His comment seemed to warm me from the inside out, and I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it." As he spoke the words, I saw the vulnerability in his eyes, and he shattered me slightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I'd survive."

I reached up to touch his face, letting my nose brush against his, "You'll never have to find out." I promised.

"You won't leave? Ever?"

I shook my head, letting my lips touch his, "Never."

He smiled then, "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed with a smile.

My eyes opened at the sound of a moving chair along the hard floor.

I glanced up, seeing Edward looking down at me with a crooked smile.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head, blushing red at the thought of my dream, "No it's fine."

"Sorry." He said again, "What were you dreaming about?" He placed a cup of tea on the table by my bed, and I reached for it slowly trying to ignore his knowing eyes.

I was only allowed one cup of tea a day, and Edward had made sure he was the one who made it.

His tea was perfect.

"Nothing." I said, all too quickly.

I glanced around the hospital ward, frowning as I took a sip from the cup.

"Won't be long until you can go home."

"How long?" I sighed, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

I'd been moved from the Intensive Care Unit six days ago, and had been stuck on this ward ever since.

I just wanted to go home…

Where was home?

"Well, they were thinking about letting you out tonight…"

My eyes lit up as I looked at him, "Really?"

And then I smiled, and for some reason it made him smile.

"I've been convincing them for days that I'm capable of looking after you at home… I think they've finally accepted it."

Did he just realise how he called it home?

We'd both been making these slip ups all week, but neither of us corrected the other.

In some way, it was like we enjoyed it.

It hadn't been half as awkward as I thought it was going to be with him.

I think he was making an effort to make me happy… Probably because he knew he'd offered to take care of me, and he didn't want me to be unhappy as I gained my health back.

Then he could kick me out of his house and go back to his perfect life.

"Thank you." I sighed, "But Edward you really don't have to take care of me."

"Yes Bella, I do." He nodded, "The nurses are going through all the medication you'll need. You'll be on bed rest for a while. Do you mind if I head home and get some stuff sorted for you?"

I shook my head, "No not at all."

He stood up, nodding slightly, "Okay, well I won't be long."

"Okay." I attempted to smile up at him, but there was a part of me that feared he'd never come back.

He reached forward, touching my arm gently, "I promise."

He must have been able to read the fear in my voice, and so I smiled up at him in thanks, warming to the feel of his hand on me.

And then he was gone.

I sat quietly for a long moment, before I finished my tea and placed the empty cup on the table.

Then, I laid back in the bed and attempted to go back to my dream.

I woke up a few hours later to the hushed voices of Edward and the nurse at the bottom of my bed.

I opened my eyes to look at them, watching the nurse hand a bag full of tablets to Edward, and a sheet of dates and times they should be taken by me.

Edward was nodding his head to her instructions, though I was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know already.

But, he was acting more like a husband than a Doctor these days.

They noticed that I had woken up, and Edward smiled at me as the nurse excused herself to get the discharge papers.

Edward moved around the bed, carrying a bag with him, "I brought you some clothes…" He paused, choking slightly on his next words, "They were things… Left over… You know…" He sighed, and set them on the chair, as my heart thrummed at the fact he'd kept some of my things.

What did that mean?

Perhaps he'd just forgotten to throw them out.

The nurse came back then, pulling the curtain over as Edward stepped out of my cubicle.

She handed me a pen and the papers, and I glanced at them for a quick moment, "The Consultant has already signed them, all that's left is for you to sign."

I moved my hand to the little box, signing my name quickly before the nurse took the forms and the pen back, placing them in her pocket before she reached for the bag of clothes.

She helped me get dressed into the jeans, t shirt and tennis shoes Edward had supplied, before taking my hand and squeezing it gently, "You're free to go now Bella." She smiled, "You are one lucky girl to have gotten through this, and also to have a husband like Edward taking care of you… Don't let him go." She winked once, smiling and squeezing my hand one more time before she backed out of the cubicle.

Edward entered after a short minute, glancing at the clothes before he swallowed a little, "Ready to go?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Ready." I placed the books and magazines Edward had bought me over the last few days into the bag, before he put the medicine inside and lifted it with one hand.

He offered me his free arm to loop mine into, and I accepted automatically, desperate to remember how it used to feel when we'd go Christmas shopping and he'd guide me through the crowds exactly like this.

We walked slowly to the end of the ward, thanking all the nurses as we left. He then brought me to the lift, and it seemed like only seconds later we were out of the hospital and getting into his car.

The drive through Seattle seemed short enough, and I wondered where Edward lived.

He certainly didn't live in the same house…

Why would he?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, he turned into a long driveway, surrounded by trees.

As he drove down the winding path, my heartbeat thrummed faster and faster, and I choked back my gasp as our beautiful home suddenly opened up to us in the clearing.

There it was.

White and brown.

Ivy up the right side

The large oak door. The massive bay windows.

The steps leading to the porch.

Leading to my home…

I turned my face to look at him, tears building in my eyes even though I begged them not to, "You didn't move out?"

His face seemed to be holding the same emotions, and I even saw the hint of a tear in his eye too.

He shrugged, "No," was his simple reply.

He stopped the car, taking the keys and opening his door to get out. I moved to do the same, but he beat me to it.

My heart panged at the memories of the thousands of times he'd done this for me.

Jesus, I loved this man too much.

He had my bag in one hand, and once again he offered his arm to help me into the house.

The tightness in my chest was still there, and my body was weak because of the antibiotics working to fight off the lung infection.

I heard him lock his car, before he slipped the house key into the lock, turning it once until we both heard that familiar click.

He opened the door, and I couldn't help but let out a little breath as we walked inside.

It hadn't changed at all.

Edward's head was lowered slightly, and I had no idea why.

It was like he was embarrassed.

I let go of him gently, walking a few steps by myself until I made it into the living room, glancing straight at the fireplace.

And there it was…

Our wedding photo.

Our graduation photos.

Our first date photo.

I let out a breath, turning around to look at him again.

But he wasn't looking at me.

He was at the table by the door, looking down at something.

I walked a few steps so I could see what he was holding, and I realised it was my handbag.

He turned around then, smiling crookedly, "It was brought the hospital yesterday. They advised me to bring it back here, just encase you started freaking out…" He glanced down at it, "It has a lot of water damage, your phone is screwed, and mostly everything inside it. Except your purse, for some reason the water didn't destroy what was inside it."

I smiled, "Thank you." It felt good to know that I knew where I stood with everything now.

I wouldn't want my handbag and belongings to be at the bottom of the lake forever like my car.

Edward motioned towards the stairs, "I set up the bedroom for you…" He paused, "I thought you'd be better with an ensuite."

The only room with an ensuite was our bedroom.

I was going to sleep in our bed again?

I could only manage to reply with a faint "thank you" before Edward motioned to the kitchen, "I'll go make you something to eat, head on upstairs and get comfortable… I left some pyjamas on the bed for you too."

I nodded taking the stairs slowly before I followed the hallway to our bedroom. The pictures of us still lined the walls.

I stood at the door for a long moment, my hand shaking above the handle before I took a breath and opened it.

Again… It was like nothing had changed.

I moved forward, my breathing shallow as I touched the bed covers, shutting my eyes at the memory of the dream I'd had earlier.

I sat down, removing my clothes and putting on the pyjamas as I let everything sink in.

I'd promised myself I'd never be back here, and yet… Here I was.

Quietly, I laid down on my side of the bed, smiling a little at the memories as a stray tear spilled out.

And then, I rolled over, onto Edward's side. I crushed my face into the pillow, breathing in his scent as it overcome my mind and almost automatically, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**More on Bella's reaction to the house, and also Edward's reaction to having her home, in the next chapter :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**New chapter alert!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit.**_

_**She says never never bite more than you can chew."**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Having her walk into the house after two years of being gone was like tsunami had hit me, straight on the heart.

I had no idea what to do.

I thought it would be easier than this. I thought I could get her home, and everything would go back to normal.

But as soon as I saw her standing in the living room, staring at our photographs on the fireplace, I wanted to cry.

I wanted to beg her to love me again because I knew that things wouldn't go right back to normal.

How could they go straight back to normal when she hated me?

I made her a light chicken salad for dinner with shaking hands. Knowing that she was upstairs in our bedroom was giving me weird feelings.

I carried the food upstairs along with a glass of water, and when I opened the door, the sight in front of me made my heart melt.

She was lying on my side of the bed, her face crushed into the pillow as her dark hair lay fanned out behind her. Her face was peaceful, yet her breathing was laboured.

I put the food down, not knowing whether to wake her or not.

Should I stay with her?

That could be awkward if she woke up to me staring at her.

Though she was bound to be used to it by now.

I'd done it for years.

I glanced at my watch, knowing that she needed to take her medication anyway, so I'd have to wake her.

I walked downstairs quietly, grabbing her medicine bag before heading back up to our room.

I put the bag in the cupboard in the bedside table, removing her two tablets beforehand.

As I looked at her, I realised I hadn't properly woken her up in two years…

What if I scared her?

I bent down slightly, placing my shaking hand on her arm, "Bella…"

She moved a little, but didn't wake up.

I rubbed my hand up and down her arm gently, "Bella…" I whispered, sighing a little, "Baby wake up…"

Her eyes fluttered then, and she blinked a few times before looking up at me.

I attempted to paint a smile on my face, and I noticed as she tried to return it.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I frowned a little, "You have to take these tablets… And I made dinner for you too."

"Oh." She croaked a little, moving to sit up in the bed.

Her chest rasped loudly, and I frowned deeper as I placed the two tablets in her hand, before putting the glass of water in the other.

She took the first tablet easily, and then the second. I smiled in relief as I watched her, but then as she moved to take another drink, I saw her eyes travel around the room.

They landed on the dresser, and I saw her frown as she gasped. But she gasped at the wrong moment, just as she was swallowing.

She spluttered loudly, and I grabbed the water quickly to place it on the table as she hurled herself into a massive coughing fit.

She held her hand in a fist over her chest, coughing and coughing as my blood ran thicker and faster in my veins and I tried to think of what to do.

I got onto the bed, watching her face going purple as she struggled for a breath, glancing into my eyes for help.

I grabbed her, bringing her closer to me and cuddling her tight as I began to rub my hand up and down her back.

"Breathe slowly Bella." I commanded, "Stop freaking out."

She was trying to take massive gulps of air, and causing a coughing fit everytime.

"I… I can't." She gasped.

"Bella." My voice was gentle, but somehow stern, "Stop breathing."

Her mouth closed automatically, and my hand continued to rub her back, "Now, take a breath."

She did as I instructed, and she coughed only once before she was able to take another breath.

She seemed to relax against me, her breathing shallow and slow as I rubbed her back.

I felt like asking her what she'd seen to set her off like that.

But something told me not to ask.

Instead, I glanced around the room myself, at the dresser in particular.

And that was when I saw it…

The picture of a poppy field, hanging on the wall above the dresser.

I shut my eyes, cursing myself for being so insensitive.

She'd hate me even more for that now.

But instead of letting her go, I held her tighter, moving to place my lips on her hair.

She moved suddenly to look at me, and our eyes held for a long minute, "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"For what?" I could do nothing but whisper back, because a massive lump had come to sit in my throat too.

"Everything."

As I stared into her deep brown eyes, I wondered what "everything" consisted off… It seemed to be something big, something that burdened her…

It couldn't be the same thing that burdened me… Could it?

I watched as a tear fell down her cheek, and I reached up with my finger to brush it away, "You have nothing to be sorry for." I promised.

"I do." She nodded.

I was already shaking my head, "If anyone needs to apologise, it's me."

I hoped she'd see what was deep in my eyes. I hoped she'd see that I was apologising for what happened to Poppy.

I hoped she'd see that I was apologising with my eyes, because I couldn't say it with my mouth.

To my complete and utter surprise, she smiled, "You've done nothing wrong. Don't ever say sorry."

Ever since I'd met her, I was 100% sure that Bella could read my thoughts through my eyes…

But tonight, she couldn't.

She'd said I'd done nothing wrong… When we both knew I had…

She didn't get what I'd meant, and it made me realise how much we'd drifted apart during the past two years…

It hurt my heart even more.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**I cut the original chapter idea in two, which is why this was a little short. But don't worry, it's made up for in the next chapter! ;)**

**In other news, Broken Arrow has been nominated for Fic Of The Week over in The Lemonade Stand, and I'd really love you guys if you went over to the website and voted for our story! **

**The website is tehlemonadestand . net, and just follow the instruction on the latest blog post :)**

**And also, please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone :)**

**I have a new chapter for you all and I must say, this one is one of my favourites!**

**You guys have wanted Edward and Bella to talk... Well...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**"This time he's gonna wear an iron suit.**_

_**This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bulletproof."**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

I sat on the sofa, the bottle of whiskey in one hand, the glass in the other.

I hadn't yet touched it, but my head and my heart ached for me to drink it.

Bella was in bed, asleep, in our bedroom. The clock had struck 11pm a few minutes ago, and my eyes had not strayed from the pictures of us on the mantelpiece for the last half hour since I'd said goodnight to my wife.

My wife.

I hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since she'd left me.

But I had the sudden urge to drink the whole bottle. I wanted to go to a place where Bella still loved me, where she still wanted me.

And it was with that wish, I poured my first glass and downed it in one gulp...

An hour later, my eyes were hazy as they continued to stare at the pictures.

The ache in my heart was now warmed by the alcohol, and as I placed the half empty whiskey bottle onto the coffee table, I felt the urge to cry.

Of course, I'd barely stopped crying the past two years.

But they had been tears of pain.

Now, they were tears of hopelessness. I had no idea what to do to get Bella to love me again.

I had absolutely no idea.

I put the glass beside the bottle, before reaching to put the lid back onto it again.

My hands were shaking, and my head was spinning as I tried to make sense of everything.

Before I could tell myself not to, my legs were moving towards the stairs.

It was as if someone had turned on the current, and the magnet inside me was being pulled towards the bedroom… Towards Bella.

My hand found the handle, and as I pushed it open I felt myself fall over my own feet, allowing me to land in a clutter on the bedroom floor.

I shook my head, using my hands to push myself back up again as quick as I could.

I shut the door behind me, before I let my eyes search the bed.

She looked so beautiful as she lay there. She looked like she'd never left.

I made my way over to the bed, telling myself I'd only look at her. I wouldn't wake her. I wouldn't say a word.

I knelt down by the side of the bed, tilting my head as I stared.

"Beautiful." I smiled, feeling the hot streaks of tears fall down my face.

My shaking hand reached forward, and before I could make sense of what was happening, my index finger was trailing down her soft cheek.

I sighed at the contact, shutting my eyes as my hand stilled, enjoying the warmth of her cheek as I tried not to think of how cold she was the night she arrived at the ER.

"Edward?" Her voice croaked softly, and my eyes snapped open as my hand jerked back.

I fell back onto my ass, before getting up quickly, "Sorry." I muttered automatically.

"No…" Her eyes looked sad.

Was it because I'd moved away?

No, it was just the alcohol making me think that.

"Edward… Are you drunk?" She moved to sit up in the bed, blinking a few times until she was completely awake.

It was only then did I realise I was swaying slowly as I stood facing her. I attempted to answer her, but instead all I could do was stare.

The tears built up in my chest as I tried to breathe, and I knew I didn't want to cry in front of her. I knew I had to turn around and leave the room.

But my feet were planted on the carpet.

"Edward…" She said my name again, and it was as if a trigger went off in my head, and the tears just spilled out of my eyes as I let out a cry.

"Edward…" She was worrying now, I could hear it in her tone.

I wiped my eyes as fast as I could.

Maybe she won't notice.

I felt her hand touch mine suddenly, and I opened my eyes to look at her as she sat in the bed.

It was as if my legs gave out underneath me and I sunk onto the floor slowly.

"Edward… What is it?" She squeezed my hand, making my eyes move to hers, holding her gaze as I realised I was going to tell her.

I was going to say it.

No.

Don't do it.

I tried to clamp my lips shut.

The whiskey was pushing them open again.

No.

_Don't!_

"You left me..." I couldn't see her because the tears were blurring my vision. I let go of her hand and clenched mine into a fist, "You left me and I never wanted you to go…" I was sobbing like a baby, the tears were wracking my body, I was shaking and my breathing was laboured, "I lost you, and it was all my fault. You left me." I could feel the tears dripping onto my shirt as they streaked down my face, "You left me all alone, and I had no one and I didn't know what to do. And I don't know how to live without you, but I had to learn. And it's been two years and now you're here and I don't know what to say to you. I just want to hold you and know that you're here and I'm not dreaming. But you left me for a reason, you left me… I watched you walk out that door… I called you… I shouted that I loved you… And you just left." I put my head in my hands, "I loved you… And _you just left."_

Silence filled the room for a long second as my hands covered my face.

Suddenly I heard her sob, which caused me to look up at her in shock.

"I only left because you hated me." She whispered.

"Why would I ever hate you…" I shook my head as my brain tried to find a logical reason for her words.

"The baby… You hated me."

All the air seemed to leave my lungs as I gazed at her.

Was she crazy?

I found my feet suddenly, using my hands to push myself off the floor before I kneeled on the bed beside her. I reached for her face, wiping her tears away as I stared into her brown eyes.

"Why would I hate you because of the baby?"

We stared for what seemed like eternity, before she swallowed loudly, "Because I killed her."

I let out a somewhat sadistic laugh, confusion crossing my features, "You think you killed our baby? You think I hate you because of that?" I shook my head, "I could never hate you… _Ever…_ And Poppy dying was not your fault… You hated _me _because it was my fault. I should have done more… I was meant to be able to do more for her… That's why you hated me." I looked down, "I understand that now… I understand why you could never look at me… You hated me because I didn't save her… And I hate myself too. I don't blame you at all."

"Edward." Her voice interrupted mine, "The only reason I couldn't look at you was because I was afraid of seeing hatred in your eyes… I don't blame you. I could never blame you. Her death wasn't your fault."

Tears built up in my eyes as she spoke, and I shook my head determinedly, "No. It _was _my fault… You wouldn't have left if it wasn't my fault. I'm a Doctor, I was meant to be able to save her!"

Bella was crying with me. I could hear her.

But I couldn't meet her eyes.

I didn't want to see how disgusted she was.

"_Edward." _Her voice was desperate, and she placed her hands on my cheeks to pull my face up so I could look at her, "I left because I thought you hated me. I couldn't look at you because I thought you hated me. And I thought you hated me because Poppy's death was my fault. You thought I hated you because you blamed yourself for her death too… But can't you see Edward… It was neither of our faults… We weren't to blame, and the past two years has been hell for both of us."

I listened to her words, my heart hoping it was the truth, my foggy brain trying to make sense of everything and not fall asleep midway through her sentence as the tiredness suddenly took over me.

I could feel myself being moved, and yet Bella's warm hands never left me.

"I'm tired…" I mumbled, "I'm so exhausted."

My words had a double meaning. I knew it. And I wondered if Bella knew too.

Yes, I was tired from the alcohol and the conversation we'd just had.

But I was tired too because it seemed as if the last two years had just hit me up the face like a brick.

"I know…" She whispered, "Lie down, Edward."

I was lying in my side of the bed, and I could feel her body heat on her side.

I reached forward, and even though my eyes were closed I found her hand with no trouble. I pulled her towards me gently, and I knew I was only doing this because the alcohol had given me the courage I needed.

I expected her to go rigid and move away, but instead I felt her head on my chest, her ear right over my heart as our arms wrapped around each other.

"Did you mean it?" I muttered, the alcohol and my numb lips trying to make coherent words.

"Mean what?"

"That you really don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Edward. That would be impossible." I could feel wetness seeping through my shirt, right where her eyes lay, and I wondered if she was crying, "Do you really not hate me?"

"Never." I answered automatically, "If I ever hated you, it would go against everything I've ever believed in or loved… It's impossible."

She didn't answer, but I felt her head move up to look at me as we lay there.

I didn't even have the energy to open my eyes and look back.

"I missed you." I mumbled, my head already falling into the daze of a sleep, "I really really mis…"

And before I could finish, the world went black.

* * *

**Please please pleeeasssseeeee review :)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I was SO SO SO pleased with the response to the last chapter!**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, but... What would a story be without a plot twist, eh?**

**Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Yeah the higher they are, the bigger they fall.**_

_**You have to choose something, cause you can't have it all..."**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**BELLA POV**_

I could vaguely remember waking up during the night because I was cold, and has I'd moved to grab the duvet cover, I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"You're cold." He'd mumbled.

I looked up at him, but his eyes were still closed as he slept. He rubbed his hands up and down my arm before planting a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'll always keep you warm." He promised.

And within seconds I'd fallen back asleep again.

It was morning now, I could see the sun trying to peek its way under the curtains.

I was staring at Edward's face, just letting everything about him sink in to me.

Our conversation was playing over and over on my mind, and I sent up a silent prayer that he would remember everything.

The biggest part of me wanted him to open his eyes, smile down at me before kissing me softly.

That's what I'd dreamt about all night.

But right now, I needed to use the bathroom.

I didn't want to leave his side. But I was desperate.

I slowly removed myself from his arms, getting off the bed as quietly as possible before I made my way to the ensuite.

I was only a few minutes in the bathroom, but when I opened the door and walked out again, he wasn't in the bed.

In fact, he was by the door, looking around as if the house was on fire.

"Edward?"

He looked up at me with his wide, hungover eyes and let out a breath, "Um, I'm gonna get you a glass of water for your medication. I'll be right back."

He turned around quickly, pulling open the bedroom door and leaving before I had the chance to answer him…

And I knew.

I could see it in his eyes.

He didn't remember it at all…

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

I stumbled out of the room, my head pounding and spinning at the same time.

The bedroom door clicked shut behind me as I walked down the stairs, and I attempted to breathe slowly as I begged the memories of last night to come back to me.

I remembered some things.

I could remember starting to drink.

I could remember looking at our photos.

I could remember walking upstairs.

I could remember…

Oh no…

I woke her…

What had I said?

I was watching myself as I… Was I crying?

Please God no…

_What had I said?_

And then, as I found the kitchen and moved to get the glass of water, I remembered lying in the bed…

I remembered pulling her towards me…

And she didn't pull away…

So then why wasn't she in the bed this morning when I woke up?

Clearly she didn't want to be in the bed with me…

She must have just pitied me because I'd been drunk.

I grit my teeth together, knowing I would eventually remember what I'd said to her. I always remembered eventually.

As I was leaving the kitchen with her water, I glanced at the calendar on the wall, noticing the date.

Today was the day the Christmas decorations were put up…

Every year.

It was our tradition.

And today, it would be my excuse.

I walked upstairs, knocking the bedroom door softly before I pushed it open.

Bella was sitting on the bed, and I saw her hand move down from her face quickly, like she'd been wiping tears away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

I put the glass in her hand, before I went into the cupboard and took out her medication.

I placed the tablets in her free hand, watching as she took them silently.

She never said a word.

"Look…" I ran my hand through my hair, "I was gonna go buy a Christmas tree today… I don't really want to leave you alone. I won't go if-"

"No." She shook her head immediately, "It's tradition."

She remembered?

"Okay… Well, I'll bring up some food and drinks. The TV remote is in the bedside table drawer… Just rest okay? Don't get out of bed."

"Yes, sir." She nodded once.

I stood for a moment longer, before I nodded my head and moved to get some clothes from the wardrobe.

I glanced at her one last time, before I exited the room and went to get ready.

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

I watched him as he picked out his clothes, remembering how familiar it all seemed.

He left quietly, and within a half hour he was back again with food and a bottle of water. He set them on the table, before he turned on the TV.

Was it only me that noticed the spark when our skin brushed as he handed me the remote?

I watched him leave the room, and a few minutes later I heard the jingle of his car keys, and the shutting of the front door.

I sat watching all the daytime TV I could possibly think of, but when I glanced at the clock for the millionth time I saw that only an hour had passed.

I began to make resolutions with myself.

When Edward came back, I'd sit down with him and we'd talk.

We'd go over what happened last night.

We'd tell each other that we loved each other.

We'd remind each other that we don't hate each other.

I just prayed he'd follow the script.

Something was niggling at the back of my mind too…

Edward may have been drunk when he said all those things last night, and he may not remember them…

But he still said them.

Drunk mind, sober heart… Isn't that the saying?

And that's when I knew, as I sat in our bed, in the exact spot he'd held me in last night…

I would make everything better.

Everything would be okay…

He would love me again.

I'd make him.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I sat there, and suddenly I heard the phone ring from downstairs.

Edward had told me not to move.

But what if it was him?

What if it was important?

I got out of the bed as quickly as I could in my condition. I opened the bedroom door, and held onto the stair rail tightly as I made my way down the stairs.

I had no idea why I thought I'd make it there in time to catch the call, but I still tried.

When I got into the hallway, I glanced at the phone. The receiver was blinking, and out of habit I hit the button, waiting for the message to play.

"_Hey Edward… It's Tanya._

_Listen, I haven't heard from you in a while… Well, I know I did yesterday but we didn't talk for very long…_

_I was talking to Esme, she mentioned Bella being sick… And she's staying with you…_

_I think that's all the more reason why we need to see each other, to talk about how it will affect the relationship. Not in a bad way obviously._

_Anyway, give me a call when you get this._

_Bye."_

I stared at the phone, my eyes wide and full of shocked tears as a massive lump sat in my throat.

Edward had a girlfriend…

A serious girlfriend by the sounds of things…

_No._

_He couldn't._

It made no sense…

Or perhaps I'd just been seeing things wrong…

It had been two years, he's probably changed.

I probably can't read him as well as I used to be able to.

I let out a breath, and as the biggest part of me decided to give up, a tiny part of me wanted to fight.

_Edward is MY husband._

It was with that thought, a pile of desperation and a sinking heart, I reached forward onto the phone receiver and hit:

_Delete message._

* * *

**I beg... Please don't hit me.**

**Review instead?**

**:D**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Once again, a BIG thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_**"He not gonna be the last to the finish line,**_

_**She says think big cause even losers get lucky sometimes."**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

When I opened the door to the house, it seemed as if something had changed.

At first I thought there was just a new atmosphere because I was lugging the Christmas tree in behind me, but as soon as I took one step inside… I knew what it was.

The heating was on full blast.

There was the smell of freshly made coffee coming from the kitchen.

There was music coming from… Somewhere.

Christmas carols.

It felt like home again.

I put the tree by the door before shutting it quietly.

Bella should be in bed… So clearly it wasn't her that was doing all this?

Then who?

I walked towards the kitchen slowly, feeling my hand reach the door frame as I looked around.

My heart raced into my throat as I saw Bella standing by the counter, dressed in sweats and a t shirt, her long hair wet and falling down her back.

She was working on the radio, turning the knob slightly to get a better sound.

I cleared my throat, which caused her to glance up at me, "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi…" My voice sounded like a croak, and I coughed once more, "You're out of bed." I stated dumbly.

She nodded, "I had a shower and got changed. I also cleaned up all the stuff in the bedroom." She turned towards the oven suddenly, "Oh and I made mince pies."

"Mince pies?" My voice was full of shock, and my mind wondered how on earth she managed all that in her condition, "Are you okay? You're due medication too, and –"

"Edward." She smiled brightly, silencing my words as I stared at her.

She was the picture of our past.

"I'm fine. And I just took the medication." She opened the oven, putting on some oven gloves before pulling out the tray, "I remembered you saying about the Christmas decorations… And mince pies and coffee is the normal tradition right?"

I could nothing but nod my head. I was afraid of what words would come out of my mouth if I tried to speak.

Why?

Don't you hate me after last night?

Do you miss our traditions?

Do you still love me?

Will you stay with me forever?

She smiled to herself, lifting a plate and putting the pies on it before turning and grabbing two mugs. She poured the coffee, and I stood like a dumbass staring at her.

She lifted her eyes to mine once she was finished, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I blurted at once, taking the coffee from her, "You're going to help?"

I'd be lying if I said my voice didn't sound offensive, so she had every right to be upset.

"Um… Well… I guess, if you want to do it by yourself then… Umm…"

Her cheerful exterior suddenly crumbled, and she went back to the Bella she had been this past week.

"No!" I shook my head quickly, "No, I didn't mean it like that… I just meant…"

What I meant was she hadn't been here the past two years to help… Watching her help now would more than likely break my heart even more.

"I meant… Are you up to it? What if the dust… It'll hurt your chest."

She shrugged lightly, "I'll take my chances… I haven't decorated a tree in two years and knowing that you're decorating one without me will just depress me!" She laughed lightly, but then frowned.

It was as if her words hit her up the face.

"You haven't decorated a tree in two years?" I whispered without even thinking about it.

She glanced away from me slightly, "No… Not since… Our last Christmas." She nodded a bit.

I swallowed tightly, "Me neither."

We stared at each other for a long moment, before she shook her head and turned towards the mince pies, "Should we start?"

"Yeah."

And so, we did.

She brought the mince pies and coffee into the living room, while I grabbed the tree.

We put it in the right spot, fixing it to stand perfectly. I climbed up to the attic, grabbing all our Christmas decorations and bringing them to her.

The dust did catch her chest, and so I had to remove my checked shirt from over my t shirt and give it to her to hold over her nose and mouth.

We put lights around the mantelpiece and covered the living room in all the traditional decorations while we ate our mince pies and drank the coffee.

We placed the lights on the tree, and the baubles, all the while the Christmas music played softly from the kitchen.

Was it only me who noticed the little looks we gave each other?

Was it only me who noticed the little smiles?

I desperately wanted to talk to her about last night, to apologise.

I mean, it didn't matter if she was smiling and laughing at my jokes now, and even giving me that little look of love that used to shine permanently out of her eyes when she looked at me…

It didn't matter.

Because when I woke up this morning… She wasn't there…

So clearly, she hadn't wanted to be in my arms at all.

I watched her closely as she smiled into the box, before reaching in and taking out the star.

She turned to me, "You wanna put it up? Like always?"

I smiled, nodding my head as I took it off her, attempting to ignore the flash of heat as our hands brushed.

I stood up on the stepladder, placing the star on top of the tree before I glanced down at Bella.

She had one arm around her waist, and her other hand had been holding my shirt to her mouth, but now it was lowering as she stared up at me with a breathless smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, and I couldn't even take my eyes off her as I took my steps down from the ladder.

Unfortunately for me, my foot slipped, and both myself and the ladder clattered to the ground.

I heard Bella's gasp before I felt myself even hit the floor, and suddenly she was kneeling beside me.

"Are you okay? Oh my God."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head, "I'm fine, baby."

We both stopped short, and she stared at me for a long moment before offering her hand, "I'll help you up…" She whispered, as if she was in a daze.

I wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrassed over what I'd just said.

My mind and my heart hadn't decided yet.

She helped me up, and we stood in close proximity of each other as our hands refused to let go.

She glanced up at me once more, "You're sure you're okay?" She asked quietly.

I smiled to myself, nodding my head, "I'm very very very okay."

We both stared, smiling at one another as we moved closer.

Or was it just me imagining it?

Suddenly, there was a hand on the side of her face…

Wait.

It was my free hand.

I blinked, gazing at her brown eyes as they stared back at mine.

She wasn't moving away.

Why wasn't she moving away?

Not that I would ever complain.

Our foreheads touched gently, our noses brushing past each other as our breaths began to mingle and our eyes closed…

And then…

The shrilling of the phone blasted through the living room.

We both pulled away, and my hands left hers unwillingly as I moved to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Edward, darling."

"Hi mom."

Bella was watching me, and seemed to let out a breath as she listened to my words.

"Honey, I just called to let you know that I spoke to Tanya… I told her about Bella. Why hadn't you told her before?"

"It was never the right time." I sighed, "I never had time… Look, we're kinda in the middle of something here… Can I call you later?"

"This isn't good for you, son. Just remember you need to talk to people, don't get caught up in it without talking about it too."

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok, I'll let you go then… I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I ended the call, smiling at Bella as I rolled my eyes, "You know my mom. Always a worrier."

"She knows I'm here?"

"Of course she does… She was gonna come down and see you… But I told her to at least wait until you're a bit better… That is of course, if you ever want to see her…" I sighed, looking at the ground, "I don't know if you will… Or…"

"No." She shook her head, smiling brightly, "That would be great." I glanced up at her in shock, "It would be just like old times."

Old times?

She wanted the old times?

I wanted the old times too…

* * *

**Please review?**

**They make me happy, and make me want to write even more!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Heyyyy guys!**

**Ah, it's so sad to get near the end of a story!**

**Don't worry, there is 1/2 chapters left, but alas, by Christmas, Broken Arrow will be over!**

**Enjoy this chapter! I know a LOT of you have been waiting on it!**

* * *

_**"This time he's hellbent, yeah, he's heaven bound.**_

_**This time she's gonna pick herself up, no more breaking down."**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**One Week Later**_

_**BELLA POV**_

The past week had been both amazing, and frustrating.

I had gotten considerably better all week. Edward had made sure I took all my medication, and I stayed in bed at least 12 hours every day…

But as the week went on, and I felt healthier again, I started to sit downstairs instead, or in the kitchen, or wherever Edward was.

It felt normal now to watch him come in from getting the groceries, to welcome him with a smile and have him smile back at me.

I hoped it was the same for him too.

And a big part of me was starting to believe it was.

At the beginning of the week, he was quite shocked to see me sitting on the sofa.

While last night, we sat close to each other on it, watching a Christmas movie.

It was strange how things just slotted back into normality again. I put Tanya to the back of my mind, and I focused on how much I loved him.

And it made me happy that he seemed to love me back.

Well… That's what it looked like anyway.

Throughout the week we'd opened up to each other a lot more. We talked about the old days, our old jokes, our old memories…

It hurt at first… But watching his face as we discussed how we met, how he proposed… It made me happy.

Last night we'd gotten Chinese food and decided to watch a Christmas movie, considering it was so close to Christmas.

We hadn't talked about whether I'd be staying for Christmas or not, and truth be told I was well enough to leave… But still… We never spoke about it.

We still hadn't talked about what had happened the first night I stayed over… I wanted to, but everytime we began to talk to each other, we ended up reminiscing, and I didn't want to taint it by bringing up his drunken words.

I opened my eyes this morning, in the most comfortable position I'd been in in a long time.

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and realise where I was.

I was still in the living room, the DVD had stopped long ago, the light was flittering in from under the curtains…

And I was cuddled against Edward's side.

I looked up at him, his head tilted towards mine gently and his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he slept.

I smiled, reaching with one hand to rub the tiredness from my eyes.

At my slight movement, he stirred, squeezing his eyes tightly before he opened them.

His eyes met mine instantly, and I could tell that he was attempting to judge my reaction.

He wanted to know if he should move away or hold me tighter…

So I smiled at him.

His crooked smile appeared only a second later, "We must have fallen asleep." He murmured.

"Mmmhm." I agreed, "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve." He grinned wide, "I'll be honest with you Bella…" He stalled, "It's surreal that you're here…"

I looked away, "I know… Part of me never believed that you'd ever have me back here again."

"Why would you believe that?"

I didn't answer straight away, but I eventually looked up at him to see his face.

And that's when I knew…

He'd remembered.

I could see it right there in his eyes… He was reliving that first night when he came into the bedroom drunk.

He was listening to everything we'd said to each other.

I stared up at him, attempting to keep my tears at bay as his eyes burned into my own, "Did you mean it?" He breathed.

His free hand reached up to my face, and I let out a sigh as I nodded, "Yes… Of course I did."

_Of course I love you…_

He stayed silent for so long I thought he was about to cry… But when he spoke again, his voice was happy, "Would you like to go out today? We could walk about town… It's very Christmassy."

The biggest part of me wanted to jump up and down like a little kid… That was another one of our Christmas traditions.

But instead, I smiled and gave a nod, "Sounds great."

"Okay… We should go get ready then… Make the most of the day."

I got up quickly, making my way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

I went through the scarce amount of clothes I had, trying to debate between a jumper or a shirt.

I left the bedroom again quickly, standing at the top of the stairs to shout down to Edward and ask how cold it was outside.

"Look… Not now."

I frowned at the sound of his voice, walking down a few steps until I could see the hallway, crouching slightly until I could see the open front door, and Edward stood inside.

"Edward… Please."

The woman's voice hit me up the face like a brick wall, and I walked down another step until I could see her fully.

She was standing in a cream coat, her strawberry blonde curls sitting just below her perfect shoulders, framing her beautiful face.

"Tanya…." Edward was shaking his head, but the only thing my head could process was the fact that it was Tanya…

It was her…

"Edward, we have to talk… You can't shut people out, especially not me…"

"We will talk." He nodded quickly, "I promise. Just not now."

"Call me then," She insisted, "We can arrange to meet up, or you can come over."

"Okay." Edward agreed quickly.

I could feel the hot tears streaking down my cheeks as I watched them.

She was so beautiful.

She was a million dollars, and I was a nickel.

Tanya nodded once, smiling at Edward before she turned away from the house. Edward shut the front door, and I knew I should have moved, but my feet were planted on the stairs.

He turned around, his eyes travelling straight up the stairs… And right on to me.

"Bella…" He took a step forward, his voice full of sympathy as he looked at me.

I sucked in my breath, turning on my heel and heading straight for the bedroom.

It was time to leave.

I walked inside, closing the door behind me before I moved to the closet, grabbing Edward's suitcase.

I opened it quickly, just as the bedroom door flew open again and Edward's voice called my name.

I could barely hear anything above my thrumming heartbeat and the tears washing down my cheeks.

I grabbed the jumper and shirt, as well as all the other pieces of clothes I had with me, shoving them into the suitcase.

"Bella… Listen to me."

Edward's voice was panicky, but I couldn't even look at him.

He loved another woman.

And here I was basically declaring my love for him all week.

How pathetic was I?

"_Don't you fucking dare leave me again!"_

The sentence bellowed through the bedroom, and my hands stalled their movements as I turned around to look at him.

My eyes were wide, and they stared at him in shock as he stood by the door, his hands shaking and his eyes full of tears.

We stayed quiet for a long moment, before he broke the silence, "I've watched you pack that suitcase once before, I'm not watching you pack it again."

My breath left my body as the memory came back to me. I'd packed my suitcase in this exact spot two years ago, and he'd begged me not to leave.

"Edward… It's better that I leave now… I'm going to have to leave eventually, and if I go now then it's better for all of us. Plus you-"

"Why? Why do you have to leave? Ever?" His voice was broken, and I couldn't stand to watch him as he stood crying in front of me.

"Because you don't love me, Edward. You love her. It's hardly right that I impose on your life."

"No… You've got it all wrong… Bella please."

I had already turned around to close the suitcase, picking up the jeans and top I had to change in to.

Edward moved forward suddenly, grabbing the suitcase and throwing it off the bed, "She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted, "She's my therapist!"

My heart stopped as I heard his words, and I stood rooted in place as I watched him.

Therapist?

He didn't have anyone else?

He didn't stay still for very long, instead he came towards me, lifting the clothes from my arms, "Please don't leave me." He cried, "Please, I'll do anything. I can't have you leave again. Please."

He took my face in his hands, placing his forehead to mine as my eyes shut in joy, a smile beginning to form on my face.

_She wasn't his girlfriend._

I opened my eyes again, staring at him for a long moment as he begged me silently, his green depths full of fear and desperation.

I stood up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his quickly, wanting to take every bit of hurt away from him.

He froze at my kiss, and I pulled back after a long second to look at him.

He was standing there as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You kissed me…" He said dumbly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Why?" He blinked himself back into focus, "Tell me why you kissed me…"

I knew exactly what he was looking for. I knew exactly what he wanted me to say.

"I kissed you because I love you, Edward Cullen."

He laughed once at my words, another stray tear streaking down his cheek, "Really? You mean it?"

"Would I have gotten so upset about Tanya if I didn't? Of course I love you Edward. I've always loved you."

He reached up with one hand to place it on my cheek, brushing his nose against mine, "Always? Even when you left?"

"Yes…" I swore, "I only left because-"

"Because you thought I hated you…" He shook his head, "Bella, that's the craziest thing in the world… I could never hate you."

"I know that _now." _I smiled, "And it's not completely crazy, you thought I hated you."

"Yes…" He nodded, "I did believe that."

"And I didn't… Edward you thought I left because I hated you… And I left because I thought you hated me… Miscommunication is the only thing that's ever gone wrong between us…"

He took in my words, nodding his head slowly, "I love you, Bella… More than I've ever loved anyone on this planet…"

I shut my eyes at his words, grinning widely, "I know… I know _now."_

I didn't have the chance to say anything else, because his lips were on mine before I could even blink.

Warm, soft, caring, loving…

I sighed against him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him back, letting his warmth travel through to me, as if he was heating me right to my core.

The kiss was soft at first, but within seconds it became more heated, and Edward's breathing was laboured as he pulled me closer, whispering over and over that he loved me, and that he was never letting me out of his sight again…

* * *

**How about a lemon in the next chapter? **

**How about two?**

**Please review! You know I love to hear from you guys!**

**Also, check out my new story, Secret Angel. It's gonna be updated multiple times every week!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Heyyyy guys!**

**It's almost Christmas! Which, of course, means it's almost the end of this story too...**

**It's quite sad, but I guess everything must come to an end!**

**This is the second-last chapter (set STILL on Christmas Eve), and tomorrow the final chapter will be posted (set on Christmas Day). **

**It's a lovely Christmas treat for you all and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm also thinking of writing an Epilogue in the New Year, or adding an Epilogue into the last chapter... Who knows, I'll decide tomorrow!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**"This time he's gonna make it through the aftermath.**_

_**This time she's gonna raise her head and choose the righteous path."**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Hands.

I could feel his hands all over me.

I had no idea how we got onto the bed. I had no idea how the bedcovers got thrown onto the floor.

I had no idea how we got naked so quickly.

His lips were trailing down my neck, and my mind was like jelly as I tried to tell myself to breathe.

But I could do nothing but whisper his name.

"You're so perfect." He whispered from above me, his hands caressing my breasts as he pressed himself against my most sensitive spot, making me gasp beneath him, "Never leave again." He shook his head, letting his open mouth move down between my breasts, and onto my stomach, "This is right where you should be." He nodded, blowing hot air across my skin.

"Please Edward." I managed to beg, shutting my eyes tight, "Edward…"

He groaned a little, "Mmm, hearing you say my name like that…" His eyes were closed, and he moved one hand downwards, resting it between my legs, letting his fingers trail over my wetness, "It's been so long Bella… Two years…"

"I know…" I gasped as he brushed my clit, "So please, let's not wait any longer."

He glanced up at me, meeting my eyes for a long second, "But I want to make it last."

"We have the rest of our lives to make it last. We'll make love every day, multiple times every day."

He moved quickly, a crooked smile on his lips as he wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss me, "You swear?"

"I promise." I smiled, kissing him back gently as he raised my hips, letting his length push inside me slowly.

I knew it had been a long time since Edward and I had been together like this, but feeling him fill me entirely, brought me right back to all our memories, and I was complete again.

We both stilled as he pushed right to the hilt, and I held my breath as my eyes closed unwillingly.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, "Please."

I did as he asked, staring up at him as we both struggled to breathe, "I've really missed you." He nodded, "I've missed this."

I smiled, "Me too." I puffed, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair slowly.

He lowered his head again, pressing his lips to mine as he moved, pulling out of me slowly before he pushed back in again, finding _that spot _almost instantly – like he always did – and making me moan against him.

"So perfect. So tight." He grinned against my lips, "All mine." He crooned, biting down on my bottom lip softly.

Edward had always been gifted _downstairs_… He was massive. And he knew how to make love.

But right now he was driving me mad.

I moaned his name loudly, wrapping my legs tighter around him as I pulled him closer, running my tongue along his bottom lip before kissing him hungrily.

He groaned, pushing harder inside me as he gripped my hips, returning my kiss before he began to grind his hips more purposefully, harder and slightly faster than before.

It didn't take long before I could feel the burning and tightness deep in my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, whispering his name as he hit that special spot over and over again.

One of his hands lay on my hip, while the other explored my body, and his lips captured mine every two seconds.

I gripped my fingers onto his hair a little tighter, holding my breath as he began to stiffen his body, letting the waves of pleasure creep up on me like a tsunami.

He pulled out, before giving one harder, slower thrust and I moaned his name so loudly, I thought I was going to blow our ears off.

My orgasm came crashing down around me, and I tightened around him until, a second later I felt him still, spilling inside me as he dropped his head to my shoulder and called my name with a loud groan.

We lay like that for a long second, trying to catch our breath.

I looked down at him as he lay on my shoulder, reaching to wipe the sweat from his forehead like I always did.

He smiled at the gesture, keeping his eyes closed as he kissed my shoulder blade softly, "I love you." He murmured.

I laughed breathlessly, "I love you too."

He pulled out of me gently, before gathering me in his arms and cuddling me tight. I could feel the tiredness creeping up on me instantly, and it wasn't long before we both fell fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Edward was breathing heavily beside me, his mind somewhere in dreamland.

I removed myself from his arms, getting off the bed before I reached for his t shirt, pulling it on quickly.

My body felt weird as I began to collect all the clothes off the floor, putting them back in the wardrobe where they belonged. But it was a good weird.

It was perfect.

I grabbed the suitcase, shoving it back in its place before I left the bedroom, going downstairs and into the kitchen.

I poured myself a glass of water, taking my medication quickly before I made two cups of coffee.

Carrying them back upstairs, I wondered how I'd wake him up.

But then, as I pushed our bedroom door open again, and set the coffee on the bedside table, I knew exactly how I'd wake him.

I'd wake him the same way I always did.

I crawled back into the bed again, letting my hands roam over his chiselled chest slowly.

He stirred, saying my name softly before I giggled at the sound, and he opened his eyes fully.

I grinned at him, and his face reflected a smile automatically before his eyes dropped to his t shirt.

He loved seeing me in his clothes.

He moaned in appreciation, grabbing me tight and pulling me close to his body, "Well hello there." He murmured, letting one hand slide up my thigh, towards my ass.

"Mmm, hi." I smiled, "I brought up coffee."

"You left?" He frowned slightly, "I didn't wake up?"

Shaking my head, I smirked, "You must have been really worn out… Just like the other night you snuck into the bed." I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When you were drunk." I explained, "I got up in the morning to go to the toilet and you didn't wake up… Well, you did… But not until I came out of the bathroom again."

"That's why you left?" A smile was on his lips, "To go to the toilet?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Oh… It all makes sense now." He smirked, bringing me closer and placing a chaste kiss on my nose.

"One thing that doesn't make sense though…" I mused, "That woman… Tanya…"

"She's just my thera-" Edward began to interrupt me, but I stopped him.

"I know she's just your therapist… But coming to your house? That's a bit far isn't it?"

"Our house." He corrected softly, before he nodded, "Tanya's mom and Esme go way back… She's been a family friend for years… I just never knew about her… When you left, Esme told me to go see her… She's like a sister to me now, that's probably why she came round."

"As long as she's a sister and not a lover." I laughed, kissing him gently.

"The only woman I ever want in my bed is you." He sighed with a smile, "I mean it Bella… I love you… And you're never leaving me again… We're meant to be together, and now that we've sorted out the reasons behind you leaving, and clarified that we actually _don't _hate each other…" He laughed, "I can't wait for us to just be husband and wife again… And to carry on with our lives…"

I smiled widely at his words, "I feel exactly the same." I nodded, "You know, I was planning on moving to Seattle anyway… Everything I had was in my handbag and my car… Now that the car and all my clothes are gone… I guess I'll just have to buy new ones…" I laughed, "But it's nothing special… A car and clothes can be replaced… I have money in my bank account, so that's sorted… And the one thing I really need in my life is you…"

"And you have me." He promised.

"Exactly… I have you, and this house, and my marriage… And I'll get another job now, and obviously you work at the hospital…" I smirked, "And things will just fall back into place."

"They already have." He smiled, "We're a happily married couple… Our lives are going to be perfect, and we're going to be the best family ever."

I stared up at him, trying to read his eyes before I spoke, "A family?"

He paused for a long moment, "If that's what you want…" He nodded.

"Do you want it?"

"Of course." He let out a breath, glancing away from me for a moment, "Poppy was our baby… And we loved her… You know how happy we were when we found out you were pregnant… And if Poppy had lived, we'd have been the perfect family… But she just wasn't meant to be, Bella… That's no-one's fault."

"I know…"

"But that's not meant to say we can't have more kids… In fact I'd like nothing more than to hear kids laughing and running amuck in this house… That's what we bought it for, right?"

I laughed, feeling tears spring into my eyes, "Exactly."

"So…"

"So… Of course I want more children, Edward." I smiled, my heart wanting to burst at the seams.

"But you're crying." He frowned a little.

"They're happy tears." I laughed, "Happy tears because we get to be a family… But also… I'm scared."

"Why?" He pulled me closer, brushing his finger down my cheek.

"Well, what if I lose another baby? And then another? And then another?"

"The Doctor already told you all those years ago… It was nothing to do with you, baby… It was Poppy, she just wasn't healthy…"

I nodded my head, letting his words sink in, "I know… You're right."

"Of course I am." He grinned, taking my face and kissing me for a long moment.

After another hour in bed we headed downstairs to get some food, with Edward dressed in his boxers, and me dressed in his t shirt.

We decided to make sausages and eggs, and as the kitchen came alive with the smell of the food and our chatter, I couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place again.

The feeling was amplified a million times more when Edward grabbed me from behind, whipping his hands under the shirt and onto my bare skin, snaking up my back and round to my breasts.

"You always look so perfect in my t shirts." He smirked, backing me up against the counter, "You should live in them."

I shut my eyes at the feelings he was causing, gasping loudly when he lifted me up and onto the counter.

Opening my eyes, I watched him as he knelt down in front of me, kissing my ankle softly before placing open mouthed kisses up my leg, the whole way up my thigh, before placing his hands on my ass and pulling me forward so his lips could feel my now soaking wet core.

He moaned suddenly, causing me to bite down on my lip and grip his hair, shutting my eyes as I felt his tongue, warm and skilled against me.

It took him only seconds to have me in a muddle. I put my head back against the cupboard as I tried to breathe, feeling his tongue and fingers working me into a frenzy as my fingers gripped his hair.

I could feel the pleasure bubbling inside me, and I held my breath until I was right on the edge, and then I gave a shudder, calling Edward's name in a breathless tone.

His head stayed lowered for a few more seconds, before he raised it slowly, licking his lips as he smirked. I looked back at him with hooded eyes, swallowing slightly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Jesus." I muttered.

"No… Edward." He grinned, reaching for me and kissing me lazily, letting me taste myself on his tongue.

I ran my fingers across his abs, feeling the waistline of his boxers before I smirked against him, slipping down off the counter top, and pulling his boxers down at the same time.

I looked up at him to see his stunned face.

I grinned, before placing my eyes back onto his large, hardened cock.

I wrapped my hand around it slowly, letting my lips gently touch the head before I opened my mouth and let my tongue swirl it leisurely.

I heard his groan only a millisecond later, which spurred me on to take more of him in my mouth.

I let my hands work on the bottom of his length, while my mouth and tongue worked on the rest. I moved slowly, letting myself take my time and torture him like he'd tortured me.

And the best past was he knew exactly what I was doing.

"I'm sorry." He was panting, "I'm sorry for teasing you."

I wanted to laugh, but instead I groaned, letting the vibrations of my throat pour over him, making his hands take residence in my hair as his fingers gripped me tightly.

I worked his cock slowly, sucking and licking in all the right places that I knew turned him on even more.

It wasn't long before he was coming undone.

"Bella… I'm going to…" He was trying to warn me, but instead I took him in further, feeling him reach his climax as he spilled into my mouth, and I swallowed every drop of it.

By the time I raised my head, pulled his boxers back up and stood up, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"You are a torture of a woman." He sighed, shaking his head as I giggled, "But I fucking love you for it."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling as he cuddled me tightly, "I love you too."

Suddenly the house phone thrilled through the kitchen from the hallway, "Lucky that didn't ring five seconds ago." Edward smirked, letting go of me to go answer it.

I moved back to the cooker, making the scrambled eggs as I heard Edward mumbling quietly from the hallway.

About five minutes later he came back inside, "Who was that?" I asked with a smile.

"My mom." He smiled sheepishly, "I told her… About us…"

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I told her about us… Being back on track… That you aren't leaving… And that you love me back…"

I laughed, reaching up to kiss him gently, "And what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He grinned, "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Well… She invited us down to Forks… For Christmas day tomorrow…"

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy?**

**Remember, there's only one last chapter, soooo is there anything in particular you guys would like to see added in to it? Review and let me know!**

**And, how many people would like an Epilogue?**

**Also, I'd like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story! It means so much to me!**

**And please, review?**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Well... Here we are! **

**The final chapter!**

**I won't do a long author's note at the start, I'll save it for the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Broken arrows fall off course,**_

_**But if you're lucky they hit the right place."**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

We were going to Forks for Christmas.

Forks.

For Christmas.

And Bella was _happy _about it.

I couldn't quite believe what was happening.

In fact, Bella was like a livewire ever since I told her about Esme's invite.

She began fussing over what we had to bring, what we had to do…

She sent me out to grab a present for Esme, Carlisle and Emmett…

On Christmas Eve.

I nearly died amongst all those shoppers.

Then, just when I was nearly done shopping, she rang me and told me to get some deserts we could bring down too, and asked me to get a bunch of flowers so we could visit Poppy's grave in the morning before we left for Seattle.

She was lucky I loved her.

When I eventually arrived home, she was acting weird.

Like "I'm up to something" weird.

I asked her what she'd done, to which she said, "Nothing. I've done nothing. Why would you think I'd done something?"

… Yep. She'd definitely done something.

But she wouldn't tell me.

"It's a surprise." She'd smiled when we got into bed that night.

I attempted to get more information out of her… But that woman has a way of seducing me past any words.

I stirred from my sleep, waking up to feel her hands trailing up my chest, smiling as she whispered, "Merry Christmas Mr Cullen."

I opened my eyes to look at her, kissing her soft lips gently, "Merry Christmas Mrs Cullen."

Just as I pulled her closer, she yanked herself away from me, "Come on! We have to get up!"

"What? Why? What time is it?"

"It's 6am!"

6am.

She was definitely lucky I loved her.

"Bella, are you crazy?"

"No. We need to get ready, go see Poppy, and then drive to Forks… Come on, Edward!"

She pulled me into a sitting position, and I couldn't help but laugh at the excitement that lit up her face.

"Please please please pleeeease!" She kept pulling me, but of course she was far too weak to pull me much further than a centimetre.

I grabbed her quickly, pulling her onto my lap, "Ok, I'll get up on one condition."

"What?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I want a really really really nice kiss… Just a kiss."

She smirked slowly, before pressing her lips to mine. She kissed me leisurely, before parting my lips and letting our tongues caress each other. Her fingers trailed down my neck, before her lips left mine and followed the path her fingers had left.

Her tongue licked the most sensitive spot of my neck, before her teeth bit down on it gently and I shivered.

Then, to my dismay, she pulled away.

"Now come on, it's time to get ready!"

I groaned as she rolled off the bed and pulled me with her, letting her walk me to the wardrobe as I rubbed my eyes to waken me more.

She opened the door, pulling out my suit trousers and a white shirt, handing them to me.

I glanced down at them and raised an eyebrow, "What's this for?"

"I want us to look nice for dinner with your parents." She shrugged, "Please?"

I laughed, "Fine."

She grinned, handing me a red tie before kissing my lips quickly, "Good. I'm going to get ready too."

Within a half an hour, we were washed and changed. I wore the clothes she told me to, and smiled as she appeared downstairs in a red dress.

We ate breakfast together and then went to pack some clothes for our overnight stay at my parent's house. I put everything into the car, including the presents for the family, and also my present for Bella.

When I turned around to look back at the house, she stood by the doorway, the bunch of Poppies in her hands as she smiled shyly, "We're going now?"

"Yep." I nodded, holding my hand out for her.

We got into the car, and as I started to drive to the Church the snow began to hit the windscreen delicately, and I could almost hear her smiling from beside me.

We arrived at the Church quite early, especially because the Christmas Day service hadn't even begun yet, and so the roads were empty.

We got out of the car, and she carried the flowers in her hands as we walked towards the graveyard. I took her free hand, and we walked to Poppy's resting place, both of us looking at the white headstone as the snow landed perfectly around her tiny grave.

Bella rested against me suddenly, and I moved to wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead gently as we wished our daughter a Merry Christmas.

Bella bent down suddenly, setting the Poppies onto her gave before she took one from the bunch, keeping it for herself.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I have one." She spoke quietly, "It's just so I can keep a piece of her with me today."

I nodded, pulling Bella closer to me again and kissing her gently.

We stayed quiet for another long moment before I asked her if she was ready to leave, and with her nod, we turned and walked away.

We got back into the car, and started the journey to Forks.

It was long, but Bella turned up the radio, and the Christmas songs blasted through the car, spreading cheer between the both of us. She grinned at me as she sang along, all the while keeping the single Poppy in her lap.

Hours later, we eventually reached Forks and I couldn't help but smile at her face as we drove into town limits.

She looked mesmerized.

I drove through town until I found the lane to my parent's house, driving slowly as Bella took in everything around her.

And then, as the lane opened up and we were greeted by my parent's house, I saw the three of them standing on the porch, waiting for us.

Bella let out a little laugh, smiling widely as tears filled her eyes.

Esme was dressed in a red dress, tradition because she wore one every Christmas.

Carlisle and Emmett stood in black trousers and a white shirt, with red ties too.

Bella turned to glance at me, "They all must have had the same idea as us." She laughed.

I grinned, parking the car beside the house before we got out, moving towards the family slowly.

Within seconds they were running towards Bella, gathering her in a massive group hug as she laughed and cried all at the same time.

They eventually got around to hugging me, though seeing them with Bella made me feel happier than any hug they could have given me.

Emmett moved to the trunk of the car, taking out our belongings quickly as Carlisle grabbed my arm, "Son, will you come into town and help me with something?"

"What? But it's Christmas…"

I glanced at Bella as she was escorted inside the house by Esme, and she turned around to smile at me widely, giving a little wave.

"Come on. Emmett will take your bags inside." Carlisle led me to his car, and within seconds we were driving away.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the only logging shop that was open on Christmas day, and Carlisle began to stack logs into the trunk of his car.

"Your mother wants logs for the open fire." He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

What felt like an hour later, we were still in the shop, talking to the owner about absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Carlisle's phone went off, and he took it from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Okay, time to go home!" He grinned, "Come on, son."

We said goodbye to the owner, before getting into the car again. Carlisle drove quickly this time, and within five minutes we were back at the house.

He parked his car beside mine, and mumbled, "Just leave the logs in the car for now," as we got out.

We walked up the steps to the house, and as soon as he opened the door I felt the heat of the house hit me up the face, before the gentle music met my ears.

I frowned, walking inside as I glanced over to the living room, my mouth dropping open at what I saw.

The room had been cleared, and there was a massive archway with white roses entwined within it. My mother and Emmett stood on one side of it, and on the other side…

I blinked at Alice, Rose and Jasper… My mouth only managing a little laugh as I stared.

They grinned back at me, and I shook my head to try and wake up from the dream.

My dad touched my arm gently, "Son?"

"What the hell…" I looked at him for answers, and he began to walk me into the living room slowly.

"Your bride loves you." Was all he said, standing me directly underneath the archway before taking his place at Esme's side.

I turned around slightly, looking at Mr Weber, the local Pastor, blinking once again in shock as I tried to piece everything together.

"Edward." Esme called me, and I turned around, watching her as she fixed my tie, "Breathe."

I took in a deep breath, before I noticed everyone look towards the stairs.

I followed their gaze, my eyes widening as my heart stopped beating.

Bella was walking down the stairs, a pair of white shoes on her feet, and a beautiful white dress hugging her figure.

I blinked a few times, knowing that everyone was staring at me, but not able to take my eyes off her, or pull my jaw up from the floor.

She still hadn't looked at me, and I felt like shouting her name so she would.

But suddenly, she reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned towards the living room…

And there… In her hands…

Was the one single Poppy.

Tears filled my eyes before I could even think about it, and as her eyes met mine, I couldn't help but smile.

Her hair had been curled, and her make up touched up a little, but the only thing I could really see was her brown eyes… Staring right back at me.

She walked towards me, and I held out my hand as she came closer, feeling my heart start to beat again when she placed her hand in mine.

We stared at each other for a long moment, and I heard Mr Weber say he'd give us a minute to talk.

"How?" Was all I could manage to say.

She laughed a little, "When I sent you out to get Christmas presents yesterday, I rang Esme and asked her if she could help me set all this up… Which she did." She smiled, "And then I rang Alice, who said that she and Jasper would be happy to come to Forks for Christmas."

I looked over her head at our College friends, raising my eyebrow as Alice and Jasper stood with linked arms and wedding rings on their fingers.

"Then I rang Rose and asked her if she'd come." Bella leaned closer, "I think her and Emmett like each other."

I glanced over at my younger brother, laughing as he and Rose stared at each other.

"Definitely." I nodded.

"And this… Well… I wanted to renew our wedding vows… You know, like a new seal."

I let out a laugh, reaching up to run my finger down her cheek, "It's amazing… Thank you."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too… You look so beautiful. " I mused, before moving my head to look for Mr Weber, "We're ready."

And then, as Mr Weber took his place in front of us, we stood under the archway and renewed our vows, declaring our love for each other as our family and friends watched.

When I was told I could kiss my bride, and my lips pressed against hers, it felt like our first kiss all over again.

I held her tight, smiling on her lips as we whispered that we loved each other.

Soon after, Mr Weber left to have dinner with his family, but not before we thanked him for the massive favour he did for us.

Then, we ate our Christmas dinner in the dining room, catching up on what we'd missed for god knows how many years.

We ended the night in the living room again, music playing as we all danced.

Alice and Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett and Rose.

And Bella and I.

I held her tight, smiling as she laid her head on my shoulder as we rocked in time to the music.

"I love you." She said, her eyes closing tight as she took a deep breath and sighed, a smile on her perfect face, "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." I promised, reaching down to tilt her face up, pressing my lips to hers gently.

She smiled against me, kissing me back before the music changed, the beat a little faster this time.

She pulled away from me, gripping my hand so I could pull her back again and spin her around.

We laughed, and she stopped dancing to kiss me more deeply, wrapping her arms around me with a smile as she music continued to play.

_This time he's gonna wear an iron suit._

_This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bulletproof._

_He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit,_

_She says never ever bite more than you can chew._

_But this time he's not gonna be another could have been._

_This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in._

_He says a winner never quits, quitters never win._

_She says this time she was built to face anything._

_This time he's gonna stand for who he is._

_This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live._

_He says just because you say it's true it don't mean it is,_

_She says if it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is._

_This time he's hellbent, yeah he's heaven bound._

_This time she's gonna pick herself up, no more breaking down…_

_When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow,_

_It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow._

_When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow,_

_You fall off course…_

_This time he's gonna make it through the aftermath._

_This time she's gonna raise her head and choose the righteous path._

_He says one day… We'll look back, and it will make us laugh…_

_The End_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Yes, I included the song Broken Arrow at the end of the chapter, not all of it though, I just chose my favourite parts.**

**Firstly, yes this is the official last chapter, BUT I WILL be including an Epilogue. **

**I just don't know if the Epilogue will be uploaded today, or for New Year! I REALLY want to upload it today though, as a Christmas present to you all... However, I'll just have to see how things go in RL and if I have time!**

**Second, I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/fav'ed/followed this story. I loved having you guys share the journey with me!**

**And lastly, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Personally, I love Christmas, and I understand that of course there's people out there who love Christmas too, but there are many who don't have the joy most of us have, and so I'll be saying a special prayer for them too.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for taking the time to read and review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well, the final installment is here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**24th December**_

_**Six Years Later**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

I could still feel her lying on my chest, her warm body sleeping peacefully in my tight arms.

I moved a little, and as I did so I realised my arms were empty, causing me to open my eyes.

She wasn't in the bed.

I frowned a little, rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

I always woke up when she left the bed… Or even moved.

I stood up, pulling on my boxers before I checked the bathroom.

Nope, no sign of her.

Walking downstairs quietly, I faintly heard the coffee machine from the kitchen.

I smiled, my legs moving quicker until I reached the doorway, where I stopped and gazed at her.

She had her back to me, and she poured herself some coffee as she stood in her silk dressing gown, tied tightly at the waist.

I sneaked forward, creeping up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, grinning as she jumped a little.

"Morning." I murmured, kissing her ear lightly.

She left her coffee on the counter, before turning around to face me, "Hi there." She smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Sleep well?"

"Very well." I grinned, "I'm surprised I didn't wake up when you got out of bed though."

She smirked, running her hands over my bare chest, causing shivers to run up and down my spine, "I think you were worn out after last night."

"And you weren't?" I countered, letting my hands sneak under dressing gown, touching her warm stomach lightly.

She sighed, "I was." She admitted, "That's why I came for coffee."

I leaned closer, letting my lips touch hers softly, "I can think of something else that will wake you up."

She murmured something incoherently, wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me back, letting my tongue slip into her mouth as she melted against me.

"How is it… After everything… You look so perfect?" I whispered, kissing her ear softly.

"What?" She laughed, pulling back a little to look at me.

"Pregnancy, childbirth…" I shook my head, pulling her dressing gown open a little more to look down her body, "You're perfect…" I leaned closer, placing an opened mouthed kiss on her collarbone, "And everytime we make love, it's just like the first time… You haven't changed at all and I don't get it. I don't understand."

"I have changed." She laughed, "Trust me."

"You're beautiful." I countered, bringing her closer and kissing her again.

Our hands travelled over each other, our breaths heavy and loving as our lips joined and danced together.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat from behind Bella.

My eyes opened quickly, and I glanced over Bella's shoulder before closing and tying the robe around her – now frozen – body.

_**BELLA POV**_

We both laughed slightly, before turning to look at the two people by the doorway.

Our five year old son, Edward, stood in his pyjamas, with his coat half on and one wellington boot on his left foot.

He was holding the hand of his little sister, Holly, our two year old daughter who was currently rubbing her eyes and frowning, probably because her brother just woke her up.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing awake?"

"Haven't you saw, daddy?" EJ bounced on the spot a little, causing Holly to blink a few times, her cute little face still trying to wake up, "It's snowing!" He shouted.

Edward and I both glanced out the kitchen window, looking at the sheeting snow lying in layers on the back garden.

"EJ, did you wake Holly up for the snow?" I asked, and at the same moment Edward walked towards her.

He picked her up, and I watched as she rested her head on his shoulder, her bronze curls still tight on her head from the pillow she'd slept on. She reached up with one hand to the back of Edward's head, touching his hair lightly with her tiny fingers.

She always did that when he was rocking her to sleep.

And it still made my heart squeeze with love.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and I glanced back down at EJ as he came towards me, "Of course I woke her up. It's Christmas soon, we need to make a snowman."

I lifted him up, grinning at his cute little face and his green eyes.

Edward Junior had his father's eyes, and my hair colour.

While little Holly had my eyes and Edward's hair colour.

It was a perfect combination.

"Mommy, I wanna go play in the snow." He whispered into my ear, reaching up to my hair and wrapping a strand around his finger, "Please?" He grinned.

I giggled, "I can't say no to you…" I put him back onto the floor, fixing his coat quickly, "Now go get your other boot and then you can play."

He ran off quickly, and I stood up again, looking over at Edward and Holly.

He was staring at her sleeping face, a crooked smile on his face and that look in his eyes…

The look he had with me, and Holly, and EJ…

Adoration.

I moved over to him, smiling as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. Holly moved suddenly, opening her eyes as she smiled at me, reaching for me suddenly.

I took her quickly, giggling gently as she sighed and rested her head in the crook of my neck. She only stayed like that for a short moment, before she raised her head and pointed to the window, "Snow. EJ."

"You want to go play too?"

She nodded her head, a little bronze curl dropping down on her face. I pushed it behind her ear gently, before kissing her cheek softly.

She looked over at Edward, "Kiss, daddy!" She squealed, pointing one little finger to her cheek.

Edward grinned, kissing her cheek gently as she let out a little giggle.

"Now mommy!" She instructed him, "Kiss, mommy!"

Edward laughed, coming closer to me before he pressed his lips to mine gently.

Holly squealed softly, clapping her hands before she blew us both a kiss.

We went to get her a coat and some boots, before letting her and EJ out into the back garden, watching them as they ran into the snow.

We poured ourselves some coffee, and stood at the window, watching as EJ began to make the snowman, while Holly sat down beside the Poppies we had planted six years ago, and began to babble stuff we couldn't hear.

"Edward." I called him, as he poured milk into his mug.

"What?" He looked up quickly, before glancing out the window.

His protectiveness over our children still made me smile.

His eyes landed on Holly, and he let out a breath, "She's sitting by the Poppies."

I nodded, "Isn't it weird? EJ used to sit by the Poppies when he was Holly's age, and talk absolute babble… Now Holly does it."

Edward moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead, "Maybe Poppy's just taking care of them."

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes, "You think?"

He smiled, "I _know_."

We kissed gently, before turning our heads back to look at our children again.

Holly was getting up now, moving over to EJ to help him with his snowman.

She stopped suddenly and both she and EJ turned their heads to glance at the Poppies.

And then, to mine – and Edward's – complete and utter shock, they each held up a hand in a wave.

Edward and I looked at each other, before glancing through the window at the Poppies once more, both of us holding up a hand of our own.

Edward pulled me closer with his free hand, "I love you." He swore.

I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

_The End_

* * *

**I really really really hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and also the entire story!**

**I want to thank you all once again for all the amazing reviews, and also just for reading this story and sharing the journey with me!**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year.**

**This Epilogue was very close to home for me, because how Edward acts with his children is exactly how I picture my own husband acting with our babies. And, we found out this Christmas that our first baby is on it's way, so for me it's been an amazing year, I wish the same amount of happiness for you guys too!**

**And for the last time, thank you!**


End file.
